What the Future Holds
by Shel Bel1983
Summary: They need a Eomer character choice! This is about a girl who is saved by Eomer and takes part in the war. A Mary Sue and A/U, but hey it has Eomer in it! *REVISED*
1. Leiawyn

A/N: Ok I saw TTT and fell head over heels in love with Eomer! I don't think there are enough stories of him so I thought I would write one. This first chapter is more of a introduction to Leiawyn, who is a Mary Sue. I promise more characters will come in as the story progresses. This is slight AU. Also if you want to review individual chapters PLEASE read the whole story to make sure I haven't already answered you questions or responded to your flames.  
  
*UPDATE*  
I have gone through and changed somethings. I have added new parts, little bits of dialogue, and little more descriptions. There not HUGE changes but you might want to reread the chapters.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Leiawyn and Lou. If I owned anything else, like Eomer, do you think I would be sitting here writing when I could be with him? I think not!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Leiawyn took one last look around her room to see if she had left anything behind. Her house was a small but cozy stone building on a small claim of land. It laid just inside the wall of the Gondorian city Minas Tirith. She had lived in the house her entire life, first with both parents, then with just her father. Her mother left when Leiawyn was three to visit some family and she never returned from the trip. Leiawyn's father spent years searching for his wife to no avail, and the lose had taken it's toll on him. Leiawyn had some memories of her mother but they were slowly fading with time. According to her father, Leiawyn looked like her mother. There have been several moments in her life, where Lieawyn's father had to leave because looking at Leiawyn was painful.   
  
  
  
Leiawyn pushed the thought of her mother out of her mind. She picked up her pack from her bed and started to head outside to her waiting horse, Alatus. As she passed her father's room, she entered it and found his sword wrapped in his cloak laying on the bed. Picking it up she caught the scent of him and felt tears coming to her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Oh father! I miss you more than I can say. I know not what I'm going to do now with my life." Leiawyn hugged the bundle close as tears glided down her face." I am going to deliver your sword to Strider and tell him of your passing. I know it is my place to do this, and I will accept it without complaint. However I do wish this had come later in my life. I don't know how a girl barely twenty can do this, but I will "   
  
  
  
Leiawyn left the room with the bundle still against her chest. She felt so alone now that her father was gone. She had an older brother, but he was out with the Rangers in her father's place, and she hardly saw him. Leiawyn walked outside with her pack and her fathers sword. She had just finished securing her belongings to Alatus and was about to mount him when a voice called out to her.  
  
  
  
"Leia! I know you aren't still going to do this, are you?" Leiawyn turned to see her best friend Lou running up to her. Leiawyn and Lou had been best friends their entire life. Lou was a tall skinny blonde girl with lively eyes who loved to have guys courting her, she considered it her talent. Her only flaw was her name which was Louimir. Her parents had wanted a boy so badly they kept the name, even when they found out the baby was a she.   
  
  
  
"We have been over this a thousand times. I have to inform Strider of my father's death. They were old friends." Leiawyn explained again to Lou. The two were so different yet so alike. Leiawyn was 5'5 to Lou's 5'9. Leiawyn had deep blue eyes and thick dark brown hair a little past her shoulders, that at the time was tied back. She had a full figure with a little meat on her bones, but carried herself well. At the moment she was wearing a simple emerald dress with her sword hanging from her hip and no shoes. Thou the two girls looks varied, they had the same strong personalities that often resulted in fights. Leiawyn saw the worry in her friends green eyes  
  
  
  
"Can't another Ranger do it? Isn't that like part of the Ranger code or something?" Lou knew it was a losing battle, but couldn't stand to see her friend leave all alone to find Strider. All she knew was that Leia had received word from another Ranger that he and seven other travelers were heading towards the elf city of Lothlorien. Lou had heard of the stories of the woods and feared her friend was sure to die "Please don't leave! How do I know you will come back?"  
  
  
  
"I will come back, I have too. Other wise how will our future children become best friends like us? We made a promise when we were ten to raise our families together, and I will keep that promise " Lou threw her arms around Leiawyn's neck. Leiawyn could feel her friends body shaking as she cried. The two held on to each other for a moment then parted. Leiawyn mounted Alatus and took a deep breath. She had never traveled alone and knew that something was changing in the world. Pushing her fear to the back of her mind, she rode off fast without looking back.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
  
  
She had traveled for a little over a week, when at last she came to the woods of Lothlorien. Leiawyn was exhausted and hungry since she only stopped for a few hours everyday to rest. She dismounted and grabbed Alatus' bit. She stared at the woods and could tell they held a power within them that Leiawyn could feel to her very soul. Taking a deep breath, she lead Alatus into the woods, uncertain of what lies ahead.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn had walked less than five minutes when an arrow was pointed at her head. She grabbed the hilt of her sword when she felt another arrow from behind. Realizing she was surrounded by elves she held her hands up in surrender.  
  
  
  
"Another human traveling through these woods? What is your name my lady? And what is your purpose here?" A blonde elf asked stepping forward.  
  
  
  
"My name is Leiawyn, Master Elf. I have traveled from Gondor to seek out a friend, Strider. I have grave news I must deliver. Also, may I learn your name?" Leiawyn responded trying to keep calm. She had heard was great bowmen elves were and did not wish to be on the receiving end of that skill.  
  
  
  
A smile crept across the elf's face. "Strider, yes. He has just passed through with several others. You are lucky the Lady of the woods gave you permission to enter. Otherwise you would be dead right now, for we don't like strangers in our land. My name is Haldir by the way. Follow me and I will take you to the one you seek." He turned and signaled for Leiawyn to follow.   
  
  
  
Letting out the breath she didn't even know she was holding, Leiawyn lead Alatus after Haldir and took in the beauty of the woods. 'Soon I will see Strider.' She thought. 'I wonder who else I shall meet during my adventure?' Suddenly a voice entered her head.   
  
  
  
"My dear child, a head of you lies a future you will barely be able to comprehend. It will hold many great things and great people."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*ok let me know what you think! Hopefully I can bring in Eomer in the next chapter or two. 


	2. Into The Woods

A/N: Chapter two! My muse likes me! This is after the company had been in Lorien for awhile and that is why they are not as sad as they were in the movie. In the book they were there for I think a month or two.  
  
  
  
Zycker-I will explain the name in this chapter.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada except Leiawyn!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Leiawyn had stopped to rest with the other elves, in a landing up in the trees. The woods were just breath taking, and Leiawyn thought she could stay there forever. Alatus had to stay on the ground alone. He was upset and kicked the ground until Haldir spoke to him in elvish and he took off to explore the woods. Leiawyn was quietly eating an apple when Haldir sat across from her.  
  
  
  
"Alatus will be in the woods until you need him." He explained as he looked at the woman before him. She was a woman that much Haldir could tell, but she still seemed so young and innocent. Her blue eyes held pain that no one twice her age should have to endure. "What burdens you?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" She wrapped the apple up and placed it back in her bag.   
  
  
  
"You carry memories that are filled with pain and loss. I can tell by the light you give off." Haldir saw her eyes drop and the light about her faded even more  
  
  
  
"I have lost many of those I love. I have no family except a brother who I fear will die soon. He is a Ranger like my father was and I know it will cost him his life. All I have left is Strider, he has been in and out of my life since I was born. He would travel with my father's company of Rangers every now and then. How long until we reach him?" Her eyes were pleading and Haldir could tell she need to see him to prove to herself she wasn't alone.  
  
  
  
"We must rest tonight. Tomorrow we should reach the city by night fall. Rest now my lady, and sleep in peace." Haldir stood up and walked over to the other three elves speaking to them in elvish. Leiawyn let out a yawn, then pulled out her blanket and laid down. Soon she was drifting into a peaceful sleep, surrounded by the beauty of the woods..  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
At first light they set out once more. As they walked Haldir tried to explain to Leiawyn more of the elven culture. Strider had tried before, but Leiawyn was more interested in learning to use her sword. He had spent much of his time with her family teaching her. She was good now, and could handle simple hand-to-hand combat, but still had much to learn. Leiawyn knew that if she had to fight for her life she would probably fail, as that was the case when it came to her family.  
  
  
  
Darkness had begun to set in when a beautiful and awe inspiring city appeared in front of Leiawyn. She just stood there taking every last detail in as if the city had cast a spell on her. Haldir let her gaze at it a little longer, for the city captivated most people, then gently pulled her arm to make her walk on. They walked to a clearing among the buildings, which were really huge trees with housing structures, and there sat Strider with the man Boromir who she had seen every now and then when she ventured farther into Minas Tirith.  
  
  
  
"Strider!" A huge smile spread across her face as she walked to him. He looked at her amazed then stood up and hugged her. Leiawyn almost cried at the simple gesture, for it had been a long time since she was held by someone she loved.  
  
  
  
"Please call me Aragorn, for my secret is out. How can this be? What are you doing here?" Aragorn pulled away and looked at her closely. The smile left her face as Leiawyn remembered what had brought her here in the first place. She bent down and reached into her bag pulling out her father's cloak, which contained his sword. Handing the bundle to Aragorn, she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She had completed what she set out to do, and she did it alone.  
  
  
  
"I'm am sad to say that my visit is not of good nature." Leiawyn started to explain as Aragorn unwrapped the sword. His face went ridged when he saw the blade caked in dried blood.  
  
  
  
"So he has passed. I had hoped that this would not happen for many years. From the dried blood on the blade I assume it was in battle." Leiawyn nodded as she remember the cause of her father's death." I am sorry you had to go through this so young." Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to where the others were. "Come sit with us and let me introduce you to my fellow travelers."  
  
  
  
Leiawyn sat down as Aragorn introduced her to Legolas the elf, Gimli the dwarf, and Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin the hobbits. Then to Boromir upon hearing her name a twinkle came in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Leiawyn? I have seen you in the city before. You are friends with Lou, are you not?" Leiawyn nodded as she remembered that Boromir and Lou had been close before he left months ago. "How is she?"  
  
  
  
"Good my Lord. She speaks of you often. For I fear you left a rather large impression on her" Which is true but not in the most loving ways, for when Boromir ended their relationship to set out for Rivendell Lou had been heart broken. A smile spread across his face as he remembered his affair with Lou.  
  
  
  
"So when do I head back? I have to tend to the land and maybe see if I can find out where my brother is." Leiawyn asked turning to Aragorn. She noticed a worried look come over his dark features.  
  
  
  
"I know not. For things are very different now and I'm surprised you made it here unchallenged. I would like to know how that happened. I do believe that you should stay with us. Boromir plans to go back to Minas Tirith soon and he can escort you back."  
  
  
  
"I can go on my own! I made it here just fine." Leiawyn was ready to see her home and make sure it and that Lou was ok. She had never been this far from home for so long and she was worried that something may happen to it. Things were changing and the city was always being attacked.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid that is not possible, my lady. It is too dangerous now. Not even ones of great power can travel safely. I agree with Aragorn, you should stay with us until Boromir sets out for the land of Gondor." Legolas spoke up and placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.  
  
  
  
"What is going on? Why is everything so different? What happened?" Leiawyn asked looking around. Aragorn stepped forward and took her hand.  
  
  
  
"Come with me, my dear girl. I will try my hardest to tell you what you wish to know." He walked her off to a small clearing and they sat down. Then he began to tell his tale thus far. She knew he was only telling her the basics and was leaving out a very important thing. What was the point of the quest? Leiawyn took in everything and finally began to understand the change in the people and land. A great war was building over something and somehow she had managed to walk into the middle of it!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Ok please review and let me know your thoughts. I hope to write another chapter later today. 


	3. Ending Up With Orcs

A/N: Next chapter! This is A/U and Leiawyn is a Mary Sue. It will follow the plot of the movie. Also this story is HOT! It gets flamed every time I turn around! If anyone has a problem with this story flame me, then stop reading it. The more I get flamed the more I want to write!  
  
  
  
Joan Milligan: It didn't hurt and I won't bite you. Actually you are my first flame ever so I want to say thank you. I got a flame! Hehe! Alas, I don't plan on writing a REAL STORY. Yes, Leiawyn is most likely going to be a Mary Sue I accept that. However, I don't know for sure if she will latch onto Eomer and suck him dry. We'll have to wait and see. I love LOTR the *BOOKS*, but I'm not Tolkien, I can't write like him and I'm not going to even try to. I will make up names I want regardless of if they are what would be found in Middle Earth. Aragorn has been in Leiawyn's life since she was born so he would trust her with anything. He taught her to use her sword every time he came to visit, so teaching someone for an hour every couple months is not hard to do, even for him. No she will not save Eomer. I have other things in mind and I'm too lazy for proper punctuation. Oh and about the whole Eomer's wife thing I did mention this is slight A/U and will bend things to my will. I happen to like my plot, don't give a flying fig about canon, and I'm selfish so I will keep it. I am also a fan of the BOOKS. Just because the movie brought Eomer to my attention more then the books did the first couple times around, does not mean I am not a fan of the books. I'm not going to get real and I'm not going to stop. My advise to you is that, as far as I know, there is no rule that says a person HAS to read a story if you don't like mine don't read it. I have stopped read several I didn't like. ~Sorry for everyone else having to read this~  
  
  
  
Welsh-dragoon: Thank you! I have seen more Eomer stories popping up so hopefully it will change and he will be added to the list.   
  
  
  
The Black Lady of Rohan: Ditto to what was said to Joan Milligan. Damn straight Karl Urban is cute, but his performance of Eomer brought the character to my attention fully. I can say he is my favorite character if I want to, and he is my favorite, so get over that.  
  
  
  
Agent Orange: I like my mixed Strider/Aragorn name! Read my response to Joan Milligan on the whole name thing. I HATE Star Wars thank you very much! (No offence to Star Wars fans! It just isn't my cup of tea) Yes, she is a Mary Sue and I think she is a good one!  
  
  
  
Tara: I hope to get to him in this chapter and the next.  
  
  
  
Rachel: I'm soooooo glad you like it! It is people like you that help me to piss on the flamers and put them out!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Leiawyn, my very own Mary Sue!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Leiawyn had been in Lothlorien for two weeks when the Fellowship decided it was time to be on their way. They knew they had a long and dangerous road ahead of them and were ready to face whatever lies in their futures. Lady Galadriel was giving her blessing to the group and delivering each person with a farewell gift. Finally she stopped before Leiawyn and looked at her with kind eyes.  
  
  
  
"My dear child, this is not a quest you were to partake in. However, fate seems to have other plans for you. Know this, there is always hope. You may not feel it, but hope is always there. Now I give you this." She placed a small blue gemstone around Leiawyn's neck. "This necklace shall protect you, even from things you do not know you need protecting from." Leiawyn thanked Lady Galadriel, holding the beautiful stone between her fingers, and carefully got into the boat with Legolas and Gimli.  
  
  
  
"So do you like boats?" Legolas asked as they paddled into the main current of the river.  
  
  
  
"Not really, no. When I was seven a boat I was riding in capsized and I was trapped underwater. My father managed to turn it upright, but now I fear boats." Leiawyn held onto the sides of the boat tightly. The current was strong and Leiawyn was a poor swimmer.  
  
  
  
"Fear not, my lady. I know for a fact the elf will not capsize us. If he does he will have a very angry, wet dwarf to deal with!" Gimli reassured her.  
  
  
  
"Well then! For fear of an angry, wet dwarf, thought that would be a grand sight, I will not do anything that can result in capsizing." Legolas informed the two occupants of the boat. Leiawyn laughed and eased up on her grip on the sides. Though she continued to hang on.  
  
  
  
After a day of traveling down river, they pulled to the shore where they could hide from view and set up camp. After eating a hot meal, and sharing in some tales about the Shire with the hobbits, Leiawyn bid everyone goodnight and went to sleep on her blanket in the corner of camp.  
  
  
  
~Leiawyn's dream~  
  
  
  
She was running through the woods to the sound of the battle ahead. Branches scratched her legs and arms, drawing blood. She pressed on, her father was in the fight and she heard the Rangers were heavily out numbered by orcs. Finally she broke through the trees to the clearing where the battle was taking place, and froze in horror at what she saw. Orcs were everywhere, at least a hundred. Many laid dead or dying on the ground, in pools of black blood. More were still fighting the Rangers. Looking around she saw that four Rangers lay dead on ground.  
  
  
  
While Leiawyn tried to see if one of the four was her father, an orc attacked her from behind. They fell to the ground and Leiawyn struggled to get out from under the orc. It sneered as he raised his weapon to kill her. Leiawyn reached for an orc sword laying next to her. She grasped the handle and lifted the sword, swinging, cleanly removing the orcs head. Foul, black blood filled her mouth and she rolled over gagging. Once she felt her stomach was empty, she struggled to her feet and turned to the battle. Standing before her, blocking her path, was her father.  
  
  
  
"Father! Your ok!" Leiawyn stepped forward. He was about to say something, when a sword pierced his chest from behind. The tip of the blade extended far enough that it stabbed Leiawyn in the chest also. Crying out in pain and anger, she watched the light leave her father's eyes as he fell.   
  
  
  
"FATHER!"  
  
  
  
~ End Dream~  
  
  
  
"Father!" Leiawyn cried out as she woke up from the nightmare. Her dress clung to her sweaty body and her heart raced. She sat up and rubbed the scar on her chest. It was throbbing in pain.   
  
  
  
"Are you ok?! What is wrong?" Aragorn was at her side in a second demanding to know. Legolas and Boromir came running up next with Gimli lagging behind. The four hobbits watched from a distance.   
  
  
  
"Nothing. I am fine, just a bad dream. Everyone go back to sleep." Aragorn grabbed her hand and moved it to look at the scar. He gave her a questioning look, and she sighed then told him of her father's death. He listened silently to the entire tale, as did the others. When she had finished he stroked her cheek then told her to sleep. Legolas promised to stay near her and if she looked like she was having another nightmare he would wake her up. After everyone but Legolas left Leiawyn drifted into an restless sleep.  
  
  
  
A few days later, after many miles traveling down river, the group had come to the lawn of Parth Galen and decided to set up camp there. Leiawyn was resting on a rock by the river, watching the water, when she heard Aragorn ask where Frodo was. Hopping off the rock, she joined the others to see what was wrong. The group decided to search for Frodo and Boromir who were both missing. Aragorn told Leiawyn to stay with Merry and Pippin and keep alert. He did not know for sure what lurked in the woods, but Legolas did not trust them. As she walked with the two hobbits, Leiawyn became more unnerved. She could handle a sword well, but not great. Here she was, responsible for two hobbits, and if anything attacked she was unsure of what to do. She didn't even think she could protect herself. Then she heard it, the battle cries of orcs. She was drew her sword and told Merry and Pippin to run. At least if they ran they stood a chance of surviving.   
  
  
  
The two hobbits paused then ran deeper into the woods, and Leiawyn stood to face the orcs as they came spilling over the hill, giving off bone chilling cries. The second they got close enough she started to swing. She was unsure of where the hobbits were, praying they were ok, she kept fighting. Leiawyn was stabbing one orc when another orc slashed her leg. She fell on the ground as pain shot through her. A large orc was standing over her with his sword raised, when suddenly Boromir came out of the trees and hewed the orc with his sword. Leiawyn managed to stand on her good leg and was helping Boromir when an arrow pierced his chest. Leiawyn froze as she watched the brave, strong captain of her city fall. She didn't hear the large orc come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her knocking her sword down. She tried to squeeze out of his grasp when everything went dark. The last thing she saw was Boromir dying.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
As Leiawyn opened her eyes, she wondered 'Where am I?'. She didn't know how long she had been passed out and had no clue as to where she was. Trying to move she realized her hands and feet were bound tightly in rope and she had a gag in her mouth. Sitting up she felt the world tilt and got dizzy, the blow to her head from earlier still giving her problems. Taking a few deep breaths she steadied herself and looked around. 'Orcs! I'm with orcs!' She was sitting on the edge of a large camp of orcs! She tried to back away, ignoring the pain that danced evilly in her leg, when she bumped into something.  
  
  
  
"They said we can't eat the little ones, but how about you? You look nice and tasty." Leiawyn looked up at the orc blocking her escape and shivered. "No one is looking I will just have a bite." He reached down to grab her arm, when a spear struck him in the head, killing him instantly.   
  
  
  
Leiawyn tried to scream through the gag as men on horses attacked the band of orc. If she didn't get away they would kill her too. In the panic that ensued, she tried to untie her hands on the small knife that hung from the dead orc, when a horse rode by and the rider picked her up. He pulled her in front of him and rode to the edge of the battle. Leiawyn struggled to get away terrified of what these men would do to her. The man behind her held onto her tightly. After another couple of minutes of chaos, the fighting seemed to have stopped. Looking around Leiawyn saw the riders were starting to pile up the bodies of the orcs to burn. The rider she was with stopped his horse in front of another rider. This new rider looked even more threatening than the orcs.  
  
  
  
"Lord Eomer. I found this girl being attacked by an Orc. She is bleeding and needs aid." Leiawyn's rider inform the tall, fierce looking man on the other horse.  
  
  
  
"How did you see her? It was dark." Eomer asked suspiciously as he looked at Leiawyn carefully. Noticing the dark, dried blood that mixed with mud, and fresher bright red blood covering her right leg.  
  
  
  
"Well.. Lord she glowed." The rider said quietly almost afraid.  
  
  
  
"She glowed? What do you mean by glow?" Eomer asked locking eyes with Leiawyn. She could tell he did not trust her and her proof was his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.   
  
  
  
"Her necklace, my lord. It glowed and I was able to tell what she was." Her rider answered slowly. Acting as if Eomer would not believe such a tale. Leiawyn held her breath. 'Please believe this tale. Otherwise I am sure to die.' She prayed.  
  
  
  
"That is hard to believe my friend. However, she is hurt. Take her back to the camp and see that she is tended to. Keep an eye on her and don't let her leave. There are many questions I have for her." He reached out and gently fingered her necklace. Leiawyn felt a tingle race through her body at his touch. "A necklace that glows my lady? What is a young woman like you doing being held captive by orcs? That is a fine puzzle, but I intend to put it together."   
  
  
  
He said something to the rider in a language Leiawyn did not understand, and then turned to tend to the burning of the orcs. Leiawyn's rider rode off fast into the deep night and she glanced over her shoulder at Eomer once more. 'I have many questions for you too' she thought as he slipped farther and farther away.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Bring on the flames! hopefully a few nice people will review also! 


	4. Camp

A/N: On with the show. Remember, A/U people!  
  
  
  
Shy: Thank you for realizing it is A/U. I'm pleased you like it and will try to update often. I think there are to few Eomer stories also. Eomer is an amazing character and Karl Urban brought him to life perfectly!  
  
  
  
Anon: I don't think it is that hard to follow I explained the names, and don't want to research for proper Tolkien names. As for him marrying Lothiriel, I am aware but for like the tenth time this is slight A/U and I will bend things to my will. If by the "Holy Trilogy" you mean the three LOTR books, I do own them and have read them. However I will write the story how I see fit to fill my desires.  
  
  
  
Rachel: I'm glad you liked the necklace. I had to write Eomer into the last chapter, even if just for a small part, to make you happy. This chapter has more of him enjoy!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Leiawyn, my Mary Sue!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After leaving the Orc battle the rider had cut Leiawyn's hands and legs free and removed her gag. Leiawyn knew he untied her because he could sense the fear she had of him. Leiawyn and the Rider had been riding for two hours in tense silence when they reached the camp. Looking around she saw what had to be a thousand or more men and horses milling about. Their horse stopped in front of a large tent. Leiawyn's rider dismounted and then lifted her off the horse. He carried her into the tent and placed her gently on a wooden table. Reaching down, he picked up a length of rope from the ground and began to tie her hands to the table.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?!" Leiawyn demanded pulling away. She wonder what she did to make him not trust her.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry my lady, but I have to find the healer and I can't risk you running." He finished tying her to the table, her binds were secure but not to tight, and turned to leave.  
  
  
  
"Running! How can I run on this leg?" Leiawyn shouted but the rider had already left.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn looked around the tent. It was a plain tent but held many bottles of plants and liquids she didn't recognize. Suddenly realized that she must be in the land of Rohan, she had seen the riders before in Gondor, and knew they were great horsemen. Another ten minutes past and she was starting to worry, when an older man entered the tent.  
  
  
  
"Hello. I am the healer. Let's have a look at that leg my dear." He lifted her dress a little and looked at the gash. He placed a bowl of green liquid next to Leiawyn and dipped a cloth into the contents. Slowly he began to clean the wound, his fingers cold on her bare skin. Tears sprang to Leiawyn's eyes and she sucked in her breath. It felt like the healer was cleaning her leg with fire. "Oh yes. It does tend to sting a little." The healer informed her when she flinched. Once he was satisfied with his work, he stopped and wrapped a bandage around her leg. "Should be fully healed in a day or two."  
  
  
  
"Thank you. What is your name?" Leiawyn asked noticing how her leg didn't hurt anymore. The healer shook his head.  
  
  
  
"I am to take you to the Marshal's tent. No one but he is to talk to you." He untied her hands and helped her to stand, and Leiawyn realized she could with little discomfort. Leaving the tent, she followed the healer to a larger tent set in the center of camp. "Here is where you will stay until Eomer returns. I had a Rider leave one of his wives dresses for you to change into. Also, don't try to leave, the exit is guarded." With that he said good bye and left.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn saw the dress laying on the cot that was against the wall. It was simple and gray but it was a full, clean dress. Leiawyn eagerly removed her bloody, torn dress and slipped on the clean one. It was a little big on her but was very comfortable. After a quick search, she found a basin of water and cleaned herself up a little. 'What I would give for a hot bath.' After freshening up, she laid down on the small cot and stared at the cloth roof of the tent.. It was midday but to her tired, injured body, it felt like it was midnight. Slowly her eyes closed and she fell in to a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Leiawyn awoke to a man sitting in the chair across from the cot, her watching her sleep. Her mind raced and she sat up reaching for her sword. When it wasn't near her she realized the orcs must have taken it. Then all the memories from the day before came flooding back and she knew she was in the Rider's camp.   
  
  
  
"I hope you are not trying to find your sword to kill me. Leiawyn." He leaned into the candle light since it was now night fall, and Leiawyn saw it was the man from the orc battle, Eomer.  
  
  
  
"How do you know my name? I have not given it to you." She looked around for a weapon of some sort to defend herself. The Riders had been nice to her so far, but now she was alone with a man who could easily over power her.  
  
  
  
"No you did not, Aragorn did." He watched her eyes widen, and knew what she was thinking. "Yes, I met him along with Legolas and Gimli. They were in search of you and two hobbits who had been taken captive by orcs. I informed him that we had found you injured and were taking you to be looked after at our camp." His voice softened. " We do not know the fate of the hobbits and fear they have perished. When we left Aragorn said to tell you to behave and that you are in my care until I can deliver you to him. He and the others went on to look for the hobbits."  
  
  
  
Leiawyn stood up and tried to pace the best she could with her injured leg. Merry and Pippin were missing, and Leiawyn felt that the orcs probably killed them. If they were still alive what hope did they have alone? She did not notice that Eomer rose also, until he walked to her and grabbed her arm looking into her eyes. 'Those eyes could steal a soul and lock it away forever' Leiawyn thought as his deep brown eyes searched hers.   
  
  
  
"Sit back down, you are not fully healed yet. You need to rest some more and recharge your body. I have arranged for another Rider to look after the camp while I talk with you. " He made Leiawyn lay back down and placed his cloak on her. "Here it is cold at night. Now please tell me why you were with orcs and how come your necklace was glowing."  
  
  
  
Leiawyn sighed and began her tale. Eomer listened intently as she told of her father's death, Lady Galadriel's gifts, and the orc battle in the woods. He continued to question her and she told him of her life and her home in Gondor. This woman captivated him and he didn't know why. He wanted to stay all night and talk to her but realized he had matters to attend to.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Leiawyn but I have to go. I need to check on my Riders and tend to some things. I hope you will rest now." He stood placing a hand on her arm gently.  
  
  
  
"And what am I to do while you are away? " She noticed her heart raced at his touch. Even in the candle light his handsome features were easy to see.   
  
  
  
"You are to stay in the tent. I know who sent the orcs that took you. I have had his evil in my life for awhile. We do not know what he wanted you for, but he is most likely not pleased that he will never receive the prize he sought. I cannot risk him knowing you are here and trying to take you again." He stood up straight and went to place a sword from his trunk on the table beside the bed. "I'm leaving this sword for you to use only if you need it. I trust you will not attack my men. I shall return at first light tomorrow." He turned to leave.  
  
  
  
"Then what? What is to happen when you return? How long will I be here?" Leiawyn asked sitting up.  
  
  
  
"You will have to wait and see what happens." He replied not turning around, and with some menace in his voice. "And you will stay here as long as I see fit." Leiawyn laid back down and hugged his cloak around her.   
  
  
  
Eomer was nice enough it seemed, except for that last part. Leiawyn could tell there was a power and rage that laid hidden, only brought out when challenged. That still scared her since she did not know his motives. Though his touch however, was gentle and caring. That man was a walking contradiction   
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Leiawyn had stayed a wake all night, her long nap during the day had given her endless energy. She stood in the entrance to the tent watching the sun rise, closing her eyes feeling the heat on her face. Her hair blew around her face as a cool breeze danced over the field .   
  
  
  
"Are you hungry Leiawyn?" Opening her eyes to see who spoke, Leiawyn saw Eomer standing before her. He stood tall and proud, still in his battle gear, the sun reflecting off the metal . He gave off a powerful aura of dignity, and Leiawyn was at lost for words and just nodded. "Good. Follow me." He lead her to a clearing where some of the Riders where getting food from a makeshift mess hall.   
  
  
  
She picked up a bowl from the table and let the cook fill it with stew. Then she grabbed a bit of bread and a drink and sat down on a log at the edge of the clearing. A short while later Eomer joined her. They sat in silence for awhile eating and enjoying the peacefulness. Leiawyn finished her stew first and sat her empty bowl down.  
  
  
  
"I have never seen a woman eat in such a way. Normally they eat small bites and chew properly." Eomer observed as he finished the last bit of his stew, and took a long drink.  
  
  
  
"Well, if you plan on eating with me again, get use to it. I love food and have no problem eating like a guy." She took a drink also and looked around camp, lost in her own world, until she felt Eomer staring at her. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"  
  
  
  
"I don't mean to offend you. I was just thinking that maybe it wasn't your necklace that glowed, but you. Your beautiful." Leiawyn choked on her drink when she heard this.  
  
  
  
"I'm beautiful? Right. I have never been told I was beautiful. Maybe sweet or pretty, but not beautiful. Are you sure you didn't get the wrong drink?" Leiawyn managed to get out between coughs, and looked into Eomer's glass. He pulled his glass back from her prying eyes.  
  
  
  
"I am sure. Now that I see you in the light, I think I know why Saruman wanted you." Suddenly his expression changed as if he was slapped and he stood up. "I'm sorry I should have never said these things. I have to go and see how my men are doing. "   
  
  
  
"Wait! What's wrong?!" Leiawyn stood also, spilling her drink. Eomer was already walking away and told her to go back to the tent and stay there. "What is wrong?" He never answered her and Leiawyn headed back to the tent very confused.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Review away! 


	5. Love and War

A/N: Saw TTT again. Now I'm even more motivated to write. Cannot wait until ROTK. I hope they have Eomer in as many scenes as he has in the book. Remember this is A/U.  
  
  
  
Rachel: I'm happy I made you swoon! Having you addicted to my story is the best compliment! As long as you review and tell me what you think, I will always thank you for reading!  
  
  
  
Tara: Hopefully you will like this chapter. As long as people read I plan to keep writing.  
  
  
  
Shy: I hope to update every chance I get. I hate when I like a story and then the author just stops writing. I will update ad fast as my fingers can type!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Leiawyn, my Mary Sue.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Once Leiawyn got back to the tent she couldn't sit still. She had no idea what was going on and it was bothering her. One minute Eomer was social and, if she wasn't mistaken, acting in a courting manner. Then the next thing she knew he had done an about face, became distant and left in a hurry. Leiawyn couldn't help but wondered if it was something she said or did.  
  
  
  
She was so frustrated she wanted to scream. Usually when she felt this way she went for a ride or walk, but Eomer would not allow her to leave the tent without his permission. Leiawyn sat down on the bed and let a loud sigh. She was thinking about screaming into the pillow to relieve some frustration, when her eyes fell on the sword Eomer left last night.   
  
  
  
Standing, she picked up the sword and unsheathed it. It was heavier then her old sword and shorter but it felt good in her hands. Closing her eyes, she gave it a small swing and felt the shifting of the weight. She was about to do a wide stroke when a picture of Boromir getting shot by the arrow flashed through her mind. Leiawyn tried to shake the visual off when the scene of her father's death entered her thoughts. Suddenly, the scar on her chest started to burn and she cried out, dropping the sword. The pain was intense and all she could see was the deaths of Boromir and her father playing over and over again. Gripping her chest she felt herself getting light headed. 'Someone make it stop!' she thought as felt the world starting to tilt. Leiawyn thought she was going crazy and felt her knees give out from under her.  
  
  
  
"Leiawyn!! What happened?!" Eomer came running to her and grabbed her shoulders to steady her. He looked around the tent to see if anyone could have attacked her when he wasn't looking. He noticed her hand over her chest and tried to move it to see what it was hiding, thinking she had been wounded.  
  
  
  
"No! Don't touch me!" Leiawyn pulled out of his grasp backing away from his touch. "You will only end up hurt!" She fell down on the ground and backed away from him until she was in the corner of the tent. Pulling her knees to her chest, she hid her head in her arms and cried.  
  
  
  
"Please! You are hurting! Let me ease your pain!" He walked over to her and sat down on the ground next to her. Eomer couldn't stand the sight of this terrified woman and not being able to help her.  
  
  
  
"No." She whispered from her arms." You are suppose to take care of me. My father was suppose to take care of me and he died. Boromir was suppose to take care of me on the way back to Minas Tirith and he died. I don't want anyone else to die because of me."  
  
  
  
"That is not true! You had no control over what happened to your father and Boromir. You can not blame yourself for actions not of your doing. Please let me see what you are covering up with your hand." He reached over, sliding his hand under her chin, and lifted her head from her arms. Looking at her face, he saw she still had tears streaming down her cheeks. Eomer took his other hand and moved her arms and looked at the spot her hand had been hiding earlier. He saw a nasty inch long scar over her heart. "Where did you get this from?"  
  
  
  
"When my father was killed the sword that stabbed him stabbed me also. I.. I.. went to help him and I caused him to lose focus and he was killed. It throbs and burns every time I think of his death." She answered looking at the ground. "It is my punishment for killing him."  
  
  
  
"You were thinking of his death when I heard you cry out. Weren't you? Look at me Leiawyn." She met his eyes and new tears formed. "You didn't kill your father, and your not being punished." He reached out and lightly traced the scar with his finger. She pulled back.  
  
  
  
"No one has ever touched my scar. Please just let me leave so you won't end up getting hurt." The tears spilled over, and her body shook as she cried. Eomer saw she held so much pain inside that he wanted to ease it and protect her no matter what. He placed one hand over her scar and then wiped her tears with his other.  
  
  
  
"I will never let you go Leiawyn. I swear I will protect you with my life." She stopped crying and stood up. His words causing a different set of emotions to boil in her.  
  
  
  
"You, Eomer, are the most annoying man I have ever met!" He stood also with a look of shock on his face. Her demeanor had changed in an instant and now it seemed like she was seconds away from attacking him. In the short time he had known her, she never ceased to amaze him.  
  
  
  
"I beg your pardon, my lady. Annoying? And how am I annoying? I only said I would protect you." She was indeed a very odd woman, yet fascinating.  
  
  
  
"Yes. Now you want to protect me but for how long?" Eomer looked puzzled at this and beginning to think maybe she was crazy also.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"Earlier at breakfast you said I was beautiful. Then you must have realized you were wrong because you changed your mind. You left saying you should have never said that. How do I know you won't change your mind about protecting me in another five minutes?" She stood facing him her eyes flashing with emotion. Leiawyn was amazed at how quickly Eomer was able to get under her skin.  
  
  
  
"I was wrong! I should have never said it!" Eomer yelled as he took a step towards her. Leiawyn looked chest fallen at this, it was painful to hear the words from his mouth. "There is a war brewing. A war I will have to fight in. I shouldn't have said it because I shouldn't...I shouldn't" He stumbled at what to say next.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't what?" Leiawyn asked quietly, with a glimmer of hope in her blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"I shouldn't be falling in love when I should be preparing to go to war! I have only known you for two days and yet you fill my every thought. I dread the day I will return to you to Aragorn and will not have you as my own anymore. You give off this amazing aura and I want to be in that aura every second." He took another step towards her. "A person does not fall in love with a total stranger in two days. It is not natural, yet that is how I feel" He stroked her cheek softly and leaned towards her.  
  
  
  
"This is not right. Is it?" Leiawyn's breath quickened and she closed her eyes at his touch. Even if it wasn't right she knew she didn't want it to stop.  
  
  
  
"To me it feels right. If you have doubts then it will end now." He ran his thumb across her lips, and Leiawyn said nothing. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers.   
  
  
  
Eomer kissed her with a passion he didn't know was in him. He pulled her body to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The way she fitted in his arms told him that he was put on this earth to hold her. He wanted her more than he had wanted anyone in his life. His hand ran through her dark hair and then down her back feeling the soft skin that the dress didn't cover.   
  
  
  
To Leiawyn all of time stood still. She had been kissed before but never like this. She knew that after this she would never be able to kiss anyone else but Eomer. She didn't want to kiss anyone but him ever again. Lou had told her that when you loved someone and kissed them it was incredible. Leiawyn had never known what she was talking about until now. Nothing else in the world mattered, nothing else existed. Leiawyn was praying the kiss would never end when a voice interrupted them. Pulling away, Leiawyn and Eomer listened carefully, catching their breath.  
  
  
  
"A White Rider is coming! Lord Eomer come quick!" A voice from outside the tent shouted.   
  
  
  
Eomer made sure he had his sword, then grabbed Leiawyn's hand and they ran out of the tent to where the riders were gathering around a white figure and a white horse. Eomer pulled Leiawyn through the crowd and stopped in front of the white rider. Leiawyn noticed Eomer stood in front of her protectively holding her hand, his warrior side taking over, and kept his other hand on his sword.  
  
  
  
"Ah Eomer. It is good you are here, for I hoped you would be. The people and King of Rohan are in need of your help. They have gone to Helm's Deep seeking refuge. Yet, I fear without you and your Riders help all will perish." He spoke quickly for he knew speed was the most important thing right now.  
  
  
  
"The king? How Gandalf? He was weak and could barely sit up when I was banished. How could he have traveled to Helm's Deep?" Eomer asked letting go of Leiawyn's hand and started to pace a little. This news was a lot for him to take in.  
  
  
  
"There is no time to explain, Marshal. Speed is of the essence and we must hurry. Get your riders ready to leave by sun down. We must take every able-body man who can ride and fight. The enemy will be many"   
  
  
  
"Yes. We will ride at sun down. I will not let my country fall." Eomer turned to speak to one of his men and told him to tell everyone to get ready. Leiawyn watched the Rider's run off in different directions to prepare for the battle. Something dawned on her and she looked at Gandalf and Eomer and spoke.  
  
  
  
"What about me? Do you have an extra horse I can ride to battle?" Leiawyn wished Alatus was here for her to use. She had to leave him in Lothlorien when they took the elven boats, and she missed her trusty companion.  
  
  
  
"No, I will not allow you to fight. You have seen enough death." Eomer told her sternly and turned back to Gandalf.  
  
  
  
"But where am I to go? You can't leave me here alone." Panic began to build in Leiawyn at the thought of being left behind.  
  
  
  
"No we cannot. I know Aragorn would not be pleased with that. I also know he will not want you to fight. You will ride with us to Helm's Deep. Then you will go with two Riders and wait out the battle. If we win then we will come get you. If we fail then the Riders are to escort you to Minas Tirith and pray that it will not fall too." Gandalf explained as he looked at Leiawyn with kind eyes. The girl had a fire to her but he could tell she was scared to fight.  
  
  
  
"Is it wise to bring her that close to the battle? We should send her straight to Minas Tirith." Eomer argued with Gandalf as the three headed back to his tent.  
  
  
  
"No we cannot risk that yet. If we send her now the enemy may find her on their way to the battle. We must wait. If we lose and she is to go there, hopefully they will not be on the roads that quick." Gandalf said as he began to over see the gathering and arming of the Riders. The two men spoke as if Leiawyn wasn't even there.  
  
  
  
"I will not leave now! Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are at Helm's Deep." She looked at the two men before her. She would not sit quietly and let them decide her fate!  
  
  
  
"I must see that everyone is ready. I will let you two get ready also." Gandalf left them at the entrance to the tent. Leiawyn could tell be the way he walked, he was eager to leave the two alone to figure things out.  
  
  
  
"You will ride with us to the fields before Helm's Deep. There you will stay behind and wait for the out come." Eomer explained to Leiawyn as he got his battle gear ready. He would not allow harm to come to her. He would keep her out of this battle if it meant tying her up and carrying her to safety.   
  
  
  
"How can you expect me to wait to see if everyone I love lives or dies?" She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her, her eyes filled with worry. "How can I wait to see if you live or die? I..I love you" Eomer pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
  
  
"I love you too. That is how you know I will return, because I love you. We will not lose to evil. Good will be victorious, even if at a high price." He pulled away and finished packing, he had to keep his mind on the task at hand. Leiawyn reached up and removed her necklace Lady Galadriel had given her. She walked over to Eomer and hung it around his neck. "What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
"This necklace protected me, and brought me to you. I'm giving it to you so that it can protect you and bring you back to me." She pulled her hands back and Eomer grabbed them in his and pulled her closer. He kissed her gently and lovingly.  
  
  
  
"I must check on my men and see that they are ready." He picked up his saddlebags and walked out of the tent. He poked his head back in and said one last thing. "I love you Leiawyn."  
  
  
  
"I love you too, Eomer." Leiawyn answered as he left once more. She went to the cot and laid down, her head full of worries. Hugging his cloak to her chest Leiawyn broke down and cried into it. War had begun and it was taking everyone she loved away from her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Awww. To be in love! Review and I will write more! 


	6. Riding to War

A/N: I am so glad everyone liked the last chapter. I was worried that their love would seemed rushed. I have 21 reviews and most of them are nice! I'm so happy!  
  
  
  
Lin: No one has called this grand before, so thank you!!! (hehe my fic is grand)  
  
  
  
Rachel: I always love your reviews! I was scared that I made them fall in love to fast, but then I realized I couldn't wait for the lovey-dovey stuff! Thanx for letting me know I didn't rush it.   
  
  
  
Tara: You being able to look past the Mary Sueness and liking the fic as a whole just makes me so happy. I'm almost giddy!  
  
  
  
Welsh-dragoon: I love your reviews for each chapter. Hopefully you will keep loving this fic! I hope to write almost everyday. What is sad is I really need to do a sociology paper but all I can write about is Eomer. Thank you soooooo much for adding this to your favorites. I feel so special. I don't think I'm on anyone else's favorites list.  
  
  
  
Shy: The last chapter was awesome? *Jumps up and down in circles* Soon we will see how their love survives the war.  
  
  
  
Gah: I'm thrilled I reintroduced you to extremely Mary Sue type fics. Your eyes are bleeding? Can you send me a picture? I think that would be a very interesting sight to see.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Only my Mary Sue, Leiawyn, belongs to me. Though, Eomer would be really nice to own. I own and Eomer doll, does that count?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After Leiawyn was finally able to stop crying, she sat up to begin to pack. She was looking around the tent, when it dawned on her she had nothing to pack. Her old pack was back at the camp along the river, and her sword was lost during her capture. Nothing she had belonged to her, not even her dress.   
  
  
  
"Well that was the fastest I have ever packed." Leiawyn spoke out loud laughing. She stood up and straightened out her dress. Then she slung the sword Eomer gave her around her waist, praying she would never have to use it. Finally she pinned his cloak around her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Everyone must be ready to leave in twenty minutes!"   
  
  
  
Leiawyn walked out of the tent and headed to where she saw the horses being prepared. She had just reached the outside of the group when a Rider approached her.  
  
  
  
"My lady. Eomer has sent me to give you this pack. It has everything he thinks you will need. Food, water, a bedroll, and a change of clothes. He will be here shortly." He explained as he handed her the small knapsack. Then he was off again to see to his horse.   
  
  
  
"Am I not meant to know anyone else's name?" She called after him. She had met several Rider's not one introduced themselves to her.  
  
  
  
"No, you are not. I only want to hear my name from you lips." Turning, Leiawyn saw Eomer approaching with a smile on his face. He grabbed her hand when he reached her and gave it a gentle squeeze. "A horse is ready for you. Let's go place your pack on him."   
  
  
  
The two walked over to the horse designated for Leiawyn, and Eomer strapped her pack on it. He made a gesture in the air and suddenly the two thousand or more riders mounted their horses. Gandalf was next to Eomer's horse, on Shadowfax, waiting for Eomer to lead the men. Leiawyn grabbed her horse's saddle and was about to mount him, when Eomer stopped her.  
  
  
  
"Leiawyn. I don't know what will be the outcome of this war, or how long we will be apart. I want you to ride with me until we are to be separated. I want you close to me for as long as it is to be allowed." He spoke softly as he held her hands in his.   
  
  
  
Leiawyn only nodded and followed him to his horse. Eomer helped her onto the saddle then he took his place behind her. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, he took the reigns. Leiawyn leaned back into him feeling safe and secure almost forgetting what they were riding to. Raising his staff, Gandalf signaled the sea of Riders to set out for battle.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
No one spoke for the first couple of hours. The Riders all knew where they were going and worried about their families at Helm's Deep and the result of the battle. Gandalf seemed deep in thought, as several things were weighing on him yet he did not share his troubles with others. Leiawyn and Eomer were content with just being near each other. They had even begun to breath alike, their chest rising and falling in unison.   
  
  
  
Eomer loved holding her in his arms and the smell of her hair as the wind blew it in his face. The love he felt for her was almost enough to make him want to leave the war behind, almost. He thought of taking her to a quiet place that no one knows of and the two of them living in happiness for all their lives. Yet, he knew that they could never live in happiness and peace until Sauron and Saruman were defeated. He could not let his people and the world fall to evil. It would never happen as long as he was alive. He was the Third Marshal of the Mark first, a lover second. If he lost that way of thinking he had no idea what would become of Middle Earth  
  
  
  
Leiawyn couldn't think of anything better then being this close to Eomer. She had her hands placed over his and, after the first hour, she knew his hands better than her own. They were strong, rough hands. Yet they were gentle and loving when it came to touching her. His right hand had a small, round scar on his palm that, Leiawyn figured, he must have got as a young boy. His left hand was perfect except that his pointer finger was slightly crooked from healing the wrong way after being broken. She wished that she had the chance to learn this much about the rest of his body.   
  
  
  
"Are you scared?" Eomer asked suddenly breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I am scared for the fate of Middle Earth. For the people and children who may have to grow up in a world of pain and death. I'm scared for those who have to fight this battle and those who will fight the war." Leiawyn tilted her head back to look at him. "However, there are things that give me hope. People who are willing to fight for freedom. The courage that is found in the people of Middle Earth. Hobbits, Dwarfs, Elves and Men give me hope. Our love gives me hope."  
  
  
  
"It gives me hope too. The world has changed. I have seen friendships formed from the most unlikely of candidates. I believe it will be a difficult war and that we will come through it victorious." Eomer kissed Leiawyn on the forehead and the two became silent once more. They felt the silence was even better than talking.  
  
  
  
They had rode all night and most of the day when they finally came to rest in a small, secluded field at the foot of the mountains. Scouts were sent out to Helm's Deep and guards were put on watch. It was still light out so small fires were made to cook on, without fear of being discovered. The Riders were more cheerful, talking and joking as they ate.   
  
  
  
Leiawyn ate alone, while Eomer and Gandalf went for a walk to talk about the upcoming battle and the best road to take to reach Helm's Deep. Leiawyn listen to the banter of the Riders and felt like she was with the Rangers again. Thirty minutes later Eomer returned to find Leiawyn sitting up against a tree. He could see the exhaustion in her beautiful face, but it seemed she was fighting sleep.  
  
  
  
"Leia? You should be sleeping." He went to her bag and pulled out her bedroll and laid it out on the ground. Then he took out his own bed roll and placed it about a foot away from hers.   
  
  
  
"I can't. Every time I sleep I either don't dream or have nightmares. I rather stay awake." She told him as she watched him walk over to her. He looked her sternly and bent down.  
  
  
  
"Too bad that is not an option." Eomer said picking Leiawyn up. He carried her to her blanket and gently laid her down. Leiawyn tried to get back up, but her stubbornness just encouraged him. He straddled her and pinned her down "You will sleep if I have to force you to lay down the whole time."   
  
  
  
She stopped struggling and he pulled his blanket next to hers and laid down on it. Reaching over he gently pulled Leiawyn into his arms and cover them up with one blanket. There they slept with their legs and arms woven together and breathing in unison once more. For those three hours the Riders rested, Leiawyn slept in bliss. In the arms of the man she loved, oblivious to world around her. Eomer was right, good will triumph over evil. It had too, for the world's sake and theirs.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Review! Next up the two lovers will be parted by war. I am using the movies as my timeline and since ROTK isn't out yet I will have to use the book to take up where the movie left off. I don't know about you but I don't think I could wait 11 months to update the story! 


	7. To Isengard

A/N: I didn't go to school today so I thought I would treat ya'll to another chapter. I hope you like it. A/U.  
  
  
  
Rachel: I am speechless at your compliment and have no idea what to say. Thank you sooo much. It are reviews like yours that keep me motivated to write. I can't begin to thank you enough for your encouraging words.  
  
  
  
Tara: I happy you keep coming back for more. Sadly the two lovers will be separated in this chapter. I'm not sure if the will reunite at the end of it or not.  
  
  
  
Rondrah: Thank you! I'm thrilled you think it is really, really good. I'm happy! I'm impatient and had to get them together. If there is some REAL action it will probably come later in the fic like when they are all at Gondor.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Only Leiawyn is mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
At the sound of the Riders moving around, Leiawyn woke up in Eomer's arms. Her moment of bliss sleeping in his arms, was interrupted when word was sent throughout the camp for everyone to get ready to leave.   
  
  
  
"Leia?" Eomer whispered in her ear. The sensation of his breath on her neck sent chills down her spin.  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Leiawyn mumbled as she hugged herself closer to him. Sleeping in his arms felt so great she didn't want to wake up and face what laid ahead of them.  
  
  
  
"We must leave now. We have to begin the final part of the journey to Helm's Deep." His voice was soft and even a little sad. Eomer knew that Helm's Deep was important and could not let his concentration be lost on Leiawyn.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn felt herself wake up fully at that sentence, as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on her. In only a few hours they would be separated, maybe forever. Eomer was to fight in Helm's Deep and Leiawyn was to wait for his return, if he returned. She felt Eomer's arms and legs untangle themselves from hers. That action told her mind that it was really beginning today, war was going to happen. They both sat up and looked at each other. Even though they didn't speak, their eyes said more in silence their mouths could have with words. Eomer stood first then he reached down and pulled Leiawyn to her feet. There was a chill in the air, an omen of things to come, and Leiawyn pulled Eomer's cloak tighter around her. She watched in silence as he packed up their belongings to secure to their horses.  
  
  
  
"This will not be in vain. Though things look dark now, light will come." Leiawyn turned and saw Gandalf standing behind her, and could tell he knew every thought that flowed through her head.. "Do not give up hope. Your faith in Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli can help to change the world. As long as you believe so will they." He then left without another word to go find Shadowfax.  
  
  
  
"The men are ready, my lord." A Rider came to inform Eomer. Eomer nodded and Leiawyn could see the look of war that came over him. In the early morning light, she saw why he was the Third Marshal of the Mark. Looking at him so determined, she did not think there was a man she knew that he couldn't take down in battle, not even Aragorn.   
  
  
  
After the Rider left Eomer walked over to Leiawyn and looking deep into her eyes, trying to find a bit of peace in the madness that had begun, kissed her. Hand and hand they walked to his horse, and Leiawyn got on first then Eomer. Gandalf rode up next to them and let them know that the Riders were ready.  
  
  
  
"We must ride at a steady pace. It is night now. By dawn we must be at Helm's Deep. If we are too early or too late all will be lost." He set the pace with Shadowfax and the Riders followed.  
  
  
  
Eomer held Leiawyn closer and tighter than the day before. He was scared he would lose her so soon after finding her. The closer they got to Helm's Deep, the less time they had left together. Thirty minutes passed, then an hour. Time was going faster than both had wanted, and they felt that fate was playing a cruel joke on them. They had just met and now they were being torn apart, it wasn't fair.  
  
  
  
"When the battle is over, and we have won, please let Aragorn know I am ok." Leiawyn said. "I figure he must be worried about me."  
  
  
  
"That I will, my love. Whatever the outcome I will send a Rider to you. If we lose this battle you must leave and go to Minas Tirith. I know you will not want to, but you must promise to do this for me." He kissed her hair. "I am only willing to fight to the death if I know you will be ok even if I don't return."  
  
  
  
"I promise Eomer. I will do as you wish, but if we fail here Minas Tirith will provide little protection, for it too will fall." Leiawyn spoke with no emotion.   
  
  
  
Eomer said nothing to her observation, for he knew she was right, and that gave him little hope.   
They rode in silence for another three hours, and then it was time. Eomer sent for two Riders to come to him. Once they arrived, the group stopped at the fields just outside of Helm's Deep, it would be light soon.   
  
  
  
"This is where the journey for you ends, Leiawyn." Gandalf spoke kindly.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn and Eomer dismounted and the other Riders could see that this was painful for their fearless leader. Eomer walked her to her horse and they stood next to it looking at each other one last time, not sure if they would see each other again. Eomer gentle tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ears, and Leiawyn trembled at the touch. Their eyes met once more and Leiawyn spoke first.  
  
  
  
"I don't want you to go. It isn't fair." Her voice broke, and Eomer felt the pain in his heart. "I love you Eomer. You have to come back to me, and you have to bring my friends back to me also." Tears filled her eyes that were now dull with pain.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to go either, but it is my duty and my destiny. I love you too Leiawyn. I swear to you I will return and I will bring your friends with me. I made a promise to protect you, and I will keep that promise. I will return, you must believe I will return."   
  
  
  
He kissed her then, and after helping her onto her horse, he held her hand for a moment, and tears slowly slid down her face. He then left her to mount his own horse, before he too would be over come with emotion.  
  
  
  
He rode off without looking back, signaling the Riders to battle. He knew if he looked back he would see her crying on her horse with the wind blowing through her hair, and her bright eyes full of pain he was causing. If he saw her, he would not be able to leave her, he would want to stay. Staying was something he couldn't do. He set his mind on the battle that laid before him, he must lead his men to battle with a clear head. He would not fail, he could not fail.  
  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
  
  
Leiawyn watched Eomer's tall, masculine frame disappear in to the mass of Riders. She said a silent prayer, to whoever was listening, that he and all those who fought would return safely. Leiawyn was brought back to reality when the two Riders left with her, headed off the field to a small opening in the side of the mountain.  
  
  
  
"Here, my lady, is where we shall wait out the battle." One told her as she entered the cave. It was dark and cold, and Leiawyn pulled the cloak tighter around her.   
  
  
  
Once she was inside the two Riders stood guard at the entrance. Leiawyn sat down and looked into the cave. No matter how hard she strained she couldn't tell how deep it went. She finally gave up and looked outside instead. She was in her own little world when she saw the sun rising over the plain that laid outside the cave. Leiawyn quickly stood and went to the entrance her heart racing and fear filled her soul. The Riders were to join the fight at sunrise, and she knew everything would be decided now. She could tell the guards were as worried as she was. For they exchanged a look and their faces became determine as if they felt they we still riding with the other Riders.  
  
  
  
An hour went pass with no messenger, and no sound of defeat of victory. Leiawyn was pacing, deep in thought and prayers, when the two guards drew their swords and pulled her into the darkness of the cave. They were ready to fight, that much was clear, but Leiawyn didn't know what had made them get ready to fight. Then she saw them, those foul creatures...orcs. They were leaving from the direction of Helm's Deep. From what they saw, it was a good sized group. Leiawyn's mind raced questions. Were they running in fear or in celebration? The battle had to be over, right?. If so who had won?  
  
  
  
The orcs never saw the cave, for they ran like Sauron himself was chasing them. After time had passed without any more orcs, the three people left the cave and looked in the direction of Helm's Deep. Leiawyn's legs went weak at what she saw next.  
  
  
  
Riding up on a horse, bloody and dirty was Aragorn. He dismounted, smiling and ran to Leiawyn giving her a huge hug.  
  
  
  
"You are ok! I'm so relieved." Aragorn hugged her tighter and relief filled his heart.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. I was worried about you Aragorn. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you too." They hugged tighter.  
  
  
  
Looking past his shoulder, Leiawyn saw Gandalf on Shadowfax and Legolas and Gimli on another horse. Then came what looked to be a king, on one more horse, followed closely by his guard. Leiawyn's scanned the faces in relief and panic. One was missing, the most important one to her, next to Aragorn. She felt herself getting light headed at the terrible thoughts that filled her mind, when she saw him ride up last.   
  
  
  
Eomer was on his horse covered in sweat and a wearing a look of pride. Leiawyn knew he looked like the great warrior he was meant to be. Breaking out of Aragorn's embrace, Leiawyn ran towards Eomer. He dismounted and felt his heart race with joy as he watched her run with her hair streaming behind her and the sun shining on her. He met her with open arms, picking her up and spinning her as they hugged, then kissing her passionately.  
  
  
  
"I told you I would return, my love." Eomer told her, smiling, when they stopped kissing.  
  
  
  
"I never doubted you for one second." Leiawyn replied and kissed him once more.  
  
  
  
"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" Aragorn asked looking at Eomer sternly. He did not like not knowing what was going on. Especially since it involved Leiawyn kissing a man.  
  
  
  
"There is no time for catching up. We have business at Isengard. Eomer, are your men coming?" Gandalf wanted to know, a small smile played on his lips at the sight of the young lovers.   
  
  
  
Eomer didn't need to answer because he saw his company of twenty five men appear from Helm's Deep. Eomer kissed Leiawyn once more and then helped her onto her horse. After he got on his horse the small company set out for Isengard.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn was riding between Eomer and Aragorn, and could feel the tension between them. After the fifth drop dead look Aragorn gave Eomer, Leiawyn spoke up.  
  
  
  
"What is wrong Aragorn?" Leiawyn asked causing Aragorn to jump.   
  
  
  
"Nothing. I just don't understand how the two of you could be in love so soon. I left you five days ago and now you are in love with someone. A war has begun and you go and fall in love with someone who will fight in it." Leiawyn finally knew what this was about.   
  
  
  
"You are worried about me. You think that he is going to die, or maybe you think it will end up like you and Arwen." Aragorn shot her a look at this. "I know it is fast and others may not understand it, but we love each other. Not everyone has a lifetime to grow to love their soul mate, like you had with Arwen. I can't even explain why we fell in love so fast, we just did." She looked at him pleading. "You are the closest thing I have to a father now, I want your blessing."  
  
  
  
"He is a good fighter. From what I have seen and heard he is a good man as well. He makes you happy, that is clear. I still don't like you two finding each other now." Aragorn said reluctantly. "There are to many chances for you to be ripped from each others life."  
  
  
  
"It will work out for you and Arwen, you just have to believe. She loves you enough to stay and live a mortal life. She won't listen to you and she will defy her father and stay." Aragorn looked at Leiawyn and smiled. She was trying so hard to make him have faith in love. Eomer interrupted their conversation with a question to Gandalf.   
  
  
  
"Gandalf? We know why Saruman wanted the hobbits, but why did he want Leiawyn?" Gandalf was quiet, deep in thought, then answered.  
  
  
  
"I do not know. I do know that he will not be happy when he sees her with us. When we get there be on your guard. Saruman is more slippery then you can imagine. Whatever his reason I feel he will still want what he lost."  
  
  
  
Leiawyn looked at Eomer with a hint of fear in her eyes. His eyes were filled with determination and she knew he wouldn't let harm come to her. Still she was scared of what would happen at Isengard. Would there be another battle? Would Saruman try and take her? Would they ever find Merry and Pippin? Leiawyn was afraid but felt safe at the same time. Her friends and the man she loves were ok and back with her. They had won the first major battle for Middle Earth. Plus, she had the company of twenty five Riders and the King of Rohan. She couldn't think of a better group of people to be riding to Isengard with.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Ok I hope this one didn't stink. I might take a day or so to update because I am pondering if Leiawyn should go to Gondor with Gandalf and Pippin or back to Rohan with Eomer and the king. Maybe the two lovers need to separated so the can de reunited. Reunions are the best! Review as always! 


	8. Truth to a Wizard's Desire

A/N: Ok I have to give credit to one of my loyal reviewers, Rachel, for this chapter and probably the next. I was unsure of where to take the story and she helped me to figure out what to have happen. All I can say is look out conflict is on its way! Thanx for the help Rachel and the nice visuals of the LOTR buffet! Once again this is A/U and a Mary Sue. All flames or reviews having to do with the plot not coinciding with the book to the T, or Leiawyn being a Mary Sue will be met with my smart a** mouth. Also paragraphs marked with a * means it's quoted from the book. Though I am VERY lazy so I will most likely skip the speeches unless they pertain to Leiawyn or Eomer.  
  
  
  
Nienna: Treebeard getting his own selection when Eomer doesn't, blows my mind. I hope after you read my story you will let me know what you think. Please don't be too harsh.  
  
  
  
Tara: I love mystery too! I hope you like conflict because a lot is coming up.  
  
  
  
Meg: First off I want to say thank you for giving me constructive criticism. Unlike some people who have just flamed me and told me I basically suck. As much as I appreciate your advice and information I don't plan on changing my story. Maybe if I write another one I will research more details and get a beta reader. This is really just my flight of fancy. I'm not taking everything you explained into consideration, I'm just having fun writing a love story about one of my fav characters. I do promise that if I write another LOTR fic (besides my other one, Eye of the Beholder) I will (maybe) research everything and get a beta reader. So besides the plot holes you pointed out. (Maybe I need a "watch where your walking, holes ahead" sign!) What else did you think of the story?  
  
  
  
Rachel: The plot has to thicken or its no fun! Leiawyn and Eomer could use more support, seems people are always ragging on them. Every reason you listed for Aragorn being jealous of Eomer are soo true!! I will always continue to write. Especially since we both know what is coming up!  
  
  
  
Blah: Thanks  
  
  
  
Welsh-dragoon: OMG! I nearly fell out of my chair laughing at the kissing a girl line in your review! I'm glad you keep giving me your feedback. I hope you like what is coming up next!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Leiawyn and my plot twists.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Once the small company reached the outer walls of Isengard, they were met by the most unlikely sight. Laying on the ground, one smoking a pipe and the other sleeping, were two small, childlike creatures.  
  
  
  
"Merry! Pippin!" Leiawyn exclaimed at the sight of them, and jumped from her horse. The two hobbits looked at her in amazement, and stood up hugging her.  
  
  
  
"Leiawyn?! The last time we saw you, you were laying on the other side of the orc camp. You weren't moving and we thought you were dead. We tried to get to you when we escaped, but we were chased by an orc and had to run for our lives." Merry told her once they stopped hugging. He looked around Leiawyn and the others, it was then he seemed to remember he had a job to do.  
  
  
  
*"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" he said. "We are the doorwardens. Mariadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and my companion, who, alas! is overcome with weariness, is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of Took. Far in the North is our home. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honourable guests."  
  
  
  
Leiawyn tuned the rest of the conversation out, as she noticed a darkness fall over Eomer's face at mention of Wormtongue. She walked over to his horse, and reached up, grabbing his hand. Eomer looked down to see who was interrupting his thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Eomer? What is wrong? Why have your spirits become dark?" He looked down at her face shining in the sun, filled with concern, and felt the dark clouds lift.  
  
  
  
"Nothing Leia. It's just I have known this Wormtongue for most of my life and I don't care for him." A hint of anger entered his voice. "He is the reason I was banished from Rohan. I had finally had enough with his haunting my sister's steps."   
  
  
  
The two were so deep in conversation, that one of the Riders had to nudge Eomer to let him know that he was to go with Gandalf and the King to meet someone by the name of Treebeard. Eomer thanked the Rider, then he tried to pull Leiawyn on to his horse but she stepped away from him.  
  
  
  
"This is a matter for the Riders, the King and Gandalf. I wish to stay here and hear of my friends tale. I also know they will want to hear mine." Leiawyn told him. He started to protest about leaving her alone so near Saruman, when Legolas walked up.  
  
  
  
"Go Eomer. She will be safe here, I promise. Wormtongue and Saruman will not be able to harm her. Go with your uncle, it is your duty." Eomer found faith in the elf's words and went with the others to find Treebeard. Once Eomer was out of hearing range Legolas looked at Leiawyn teasingly. "What reason have you given that poor man to not trust you alone?" Leiawyn hit him in the arm before replying.  
  
  
  
"It is not me he worries about, but the morons I am left with. Elf boy." In a blink of an eye Legolas had her tossed across his shoulders and took her to where the rest of the Fellowship was standing. Merry and Pippin then escorted them to an old guards house to eat. Legolas continued to carry Leiawyn the entire way, kicking and screaming. "I swear Legolas Greenleaf! If you do not put me down right now you will be soooo sorry!" This only resulted in Legolas shifting Leiawyn to where the feathers on his arrows tickled her face.   
  
  
  
Once they got inside the building Legolas sat Leiawyn down and they waited while the hobbits fixed them a meal. Once everyone had finished eating the hobbits told the tale of their escape, meeting Treebeard, and the Ents attack on Isengard. From the sound of things, it seemed everyone thought that everyone else had been killed. Once their tale, Leiawyn's and the Three Hunters tale had been shared they decided to head into Isengard to look around.  
  
  
They saw the Riders and Gandalf heading to Orthanc and walked over to meet them. Gandalf saw the group arrive, and told them of his plans to speak to Saruman one last time. Leiawyn hung in the back as the group drew closer to the building, she knew that evil was in it. She watched silently as Gandalf, the King, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli walk up to the door without fear. The hobbits stood on the steps timidly and the Riders were a little way behind them. Leiawyn drew in a breath as Gandalf knocked with his staff and called for Saruman. The window on the door opened and a slimy sounding voice spoke. Leiawyn could not hear what was said, but noticed Eomer place his hand on the hilt of his sword and tense up. She took a step closer to hear since what was said seemed to bother Eomer so much.  
  
  
  
Something made her look up, and she saw a figure on the balcony just over the door. She could tell right away that it was Saruman, for he looked like Gandalf but lacked the aura Gandalf gave off. Leiawyn saw he was speaking to Gandalf and the king, but she could not hear what he was saying. All she could think of was getting closer to him like an unseen force was urging her forward. Walking through the group of horses, she came to the steps, but stopped at the sound of Eomer's voice.  
  
  
  
*"Lord, hear me!" he said. "Now we feel the peril that we were warned of. Have we ridden forth to victory, only to stand at last amazed by an old liar with honey on his forked tongue? So would the trapped wolf speak to the hounds, if he could. What aid can he give you, forsooth? All he desires is to escape from his plight. But will you parley with this dealer in treachery and murder? Remember Theodred at the Fords, and the grave of Hama at Helm's Deep!"   
  
  
  
Once he stopped talking, it was like a wall was removed and Leiawyn was driven by the same unseen force as before. Finally Saruman's eyes fell on her and he beckoned her forth. In a flash, Eomer had dismounted and grabbed her around the waist, pushing her behind him and drew his sword.  
  
  
  
"You have not the right to look or speak to her! I kept her from you once and I will do it again!" Saruman looked at the two with hate in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"So she did not die like I had thought. I had great plans for her, Eomer. Let me tell you about them, since I know you will appreciate them. I was going to kill her in the land of Rohan and then send word to Gondor. They would not take kindly to the thought of Riders killing their maidens." He paused to smile before continuing. "Though I did plan on letting my servant Wormtongue, have his way with her before we killed her. Since he was unable to have your sister, I thought it was only fair. Such a shame he will never get to steal her innocence." Suddenly a voice spoke from the other balcony.  
  
  
  
"I would have enjoyed it very much, Eomer, making her scream." Grima said as he stepped closer to the edge. His pale face displaying a proud and sinister smile.  
  
  
  
"You miserable coward! You will never touch her or my sister! You speak much from up there, why don't you come down here and I will see to it you speak no more!" Eomer shook with rage and took a step forward when Aragorn stood before him.  
  
  
  
"Leave now Eomer." He placed a sturdy hand on the young Rider's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"No, you heard what they said!" Eomer said through clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
"Yes I did. I'm just as angry as you are, but there are other things we must deal with. Take Leiawyn away from them and go to the gate. It is not wise to let her be this close to those who had such horrible things in mind for her. You say you love her, then take her to a place where she will be safe." Aragorn told him firmly.  
  
  
  
Finally Eomer sighed, and put his sword away as he mounted his horse. Then he reached down and pulled Leiawyn on behind him. Once he felt her long arms around him, he gave the horse a good kick and they rode back to the entrance of Isengard quickly. Upon reaching it, they dismounted and Eomer sat down leaning against a tree, the adrenaline still racing through his veins. Leiawyn sat down in front of him and leaned back, propping her arms on his knees. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  
  
  
  
"So that was Wormtongue?" Leiawyn asked lacing and unlacing her fingers in Eomer's.  
  
  
  
"Yes. For most of my life he has followed my sister, wanting her. He had power over the king, so there was nothing I could do to stop him. When it finally became to much I tried to put an end to it once and for all and ended up banished. I never thought he would come after the other woman I loved." Eomer tightened his hold on Leiawyn as he thought back on the things that Saruman and Wormtongue had planned to do to her.   
  
  
  
"I fear he was only settling on me, it is your sister he really sought. He never got the chance to hurt her right?" Leiawyn felt his grip on her tightened and squeezed his fingers between hers. She knew if Aragorn hadn't stopped him, Eomer would have figured out some way to kill Wormtongue, the rage he had frightened even her.  
  
  
  
"No, he never got the chance, I made sure of it. Though I know he would of had the opportunity presented its self to him." Eomer was beginning to get angry again when they heard the others returning on horses. The two lovers broke their embrace and rose to meet them.   
  
  
  
Gandalf told them to fetch their horses for they were to set off at once. Saruman had been taken care of and now they had other matters to deal with. He feared Gondor would be attacked next. Two riders went ahead with speed to Dunharrow, while everyone else traveled at a slow, steady pace. Once it got too dark to travel safely, they went off the main road and up hill into the woods a little ways. There they set up camp in a small clearing with guards to keep watch. Leiawyn was about to place her bedding near Eomer's when Aragorn stopped her.  
  
  
  
"Maybe the two of you slept near one and other while I was not around, but that will not be the case now. Your father was a good friend and would come back from the dead to kill me if he knew I was letting you sleep with a guy you are not wed to. From now on you will sleep near me and Legolas, for he doesn't close his eyes and can watch you all the time." As Aragorn dragged her to where his bedding was, Leiawyn looked at Eomer defeated. He smiled and nodded, he knew he would be the same why if it was Eowyn.   
  
  
  
Leiawyn was so tired that the second her head hit the ground she was out cold. She was deep in a dream when a loud cry rang out in the air. She sprang to her feet and looked around, and saw the others were running and gathering around Pippin. As she got closer she saw Gandalf talking to him and then he handed Aragorn a black, ball shaped, stone. She heard the end of the conversation Gandalf was having with the King.   
  
  
  
*"...I will ride ahead at once with Peregrin Took. It will be better for him then laying in the dark while others sleep."  
  
  
  
*"I will keep Eomer and ten Riders," said the King. "They shall ride with me at early day. The rest may go with Aragorn and ride as soon as they have a mind."  
  
  
  
*"As you will," said Gandalf. "But make all the speed you may to the cover of the hills and Helm's Deep!"  
  
  
  
Gandalf turned to gather his and Pippin's things, when Aragorn grabbed Leiawyn's arm and pulled her to where they were.  
  
  
  
"Take Leiawyn with you. She will be safer there." Leiawyn pulled out of his grasp, looking at Aragorn with anger, then started to walk back to where Eomer was yelling over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I will not go while everyone else stays. I have been separated once before from you and the others I will not let it happen again!" Aragorn grabbed her hand, and pulled her back, frustrated at her stubbornness  
  
  
  
"You only want to stay because of Eomer! He clouds your judgment and you cannot see the danger that lies before you!" Leiawyn jerked away once more and faced Aragorn, his accusations sent her over the edge.  
  
  
  
"You are jealous! Do you want to know why your jealous, Aragorn? I'll tell you why! Your jealous because I am with Eomer and can touch him and kiss him whenever I want and he loves me, while Arwen left you to die alone!" The next thing she knew Aragorn had slapped her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she told him, "I am going to Rohan and you can't stop me." With that, she turned and ran before he could see her crying.   
  
  
  
Aragorn started to follow her calling her name when Legolas gripped his arm. "Let her go. She is upset and both of you just need to cool down."  
  
  
  
"I hit her Legolas. I have never hit a woman before." He looked towards the direction Leiawyn ran and felt a sadness within him.  
  
  
  
"She struck a nerve Aragorn. That was the whole point of her saying that. She knows why you hit her and she will forgive you. It is Eomer you must worry about now." Legolas let go of his arm as Aragorn sat down and worried what would result from his actions.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Dang this is a long one! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I know it isn't really Aragorn's character to hit a woman but I think he would if one had said what Leiawyn did. As Always review! 


	9. A Reaction and A Parting

A/N: I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I was afraid of serious Aragorn backlash from the slap. It was the opposite actually. All the reviews were people wanting Eomer to kick his a**. I will warn you now the slap will have some repercussions that will affect some things later on. Also I forgot the Nazgul in the last chapter so I'm putting it in this one, so don't sh*t bricks because it is out of order ok? Also I know Eowyn was at Helm's Deep in the movie but I'm going to have her at Dunharrow in my story. As always Leiawyn is a Mary Sue and this story is A/U. Things directly from the books will be marked with *.  
  
  
  
Tara: Put down the sword! Trust me Eomer will not let Aragorn get away that.  
  
  
  
Welsh-dragoon: I would be a little paranoid with Legolas "sleeping" near me but that was the point. Aragorn wanted Leiawyn there so someone would always keep an eye on her.  
  
  
  
Rachel: Aragorn does look rather..um...grimy. We will see the quick temper that Eomer is supposable known for, in this chapter. So it would be best if Aragorn hid.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Leiawyn and my plot twists.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Leiawyn ran with tears streaming down her face. She reached the outer edge of camp when the guards blocked her path, telling her it was unsafe to go any farther. She turned on her heels and walked a little ways into the trees so they would not see her cry. She could not believed Aragorn hit her. She knew she was out of line, saying what she did, but she figured he would get mad, and maybe walk away after a few harsh words. Never did the thought of him hitting her cross her mind.  
  
  
  
Reaching up and touching her left cheek, she felt it swelling already and hurt to touch. 'Great, how am I going to hide this from everyone?' she thought as she slid down the tree she was leaning on and slumped to the floor.   
  
  
  
"Leia? What are you doing back here alone? Do you know how dangerous this is?" Came a voice from behind her. Leiawyn knew that voice, it belong to the one person who always seemed to know where she was.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn quickly brushed the tears from her face and pulled down some hair to cover the swollen cheek. Eomer walked over to where she was sitting and squatted in front of her. He knew in an instant something was wrong. The first night she laid sleeping in his tent, he watched her and memorized every part of her face down to the last freckle. He could tell she had been crying and noticed her hair hung in her face, when she always wore it pulled back. He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears, and she jerked back in pain when he grazed her cheek.   
  
  
  
"What happened?" He asked as the moon light reflected off her left cheek, he could see now that it was swollen.   
  
  
  
"Nothing." Leiawyn replied softly avoiding his gaze.  
  
  
  
"Do not nothing me! I know something happened, now tell me!" His voiced filled with anger.  
  
  
  
"I said something I shouldn't have to Aragorn. He got mad. It was an accident!"   
  
  
  
Leiawyn looked up at him finally and was terrified by what she saw. He had stood up to his full height and even in the dark, Leiawyn could see his eyes blazing with anger. Without a word he headed in the direction of where Aragorn was staying. Stories Leiawyn had heard while at the Riders camp flashed through her mind. She had listened, through the thin fabric of the tent, to tales of Eomer's quick and heated temper. 'Aragorn!' She raced after Eomer to try and prevent him from doing something terrible.  
  
  
  
"Eomer! Stop! Eomer!" He walked forth with out heeding her, his hand on his sword. As they passed other Riders, Leiawyn heard them whisper, wondering what had anger the man so much. "Eomer listen to me! You can't do this! It was an accident!" She grabbed his arm and he shook her off.   
  
  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were sitting a little ways ahead. Aragorn looked up and saw Eomer coming towards him with Leiawyn following and knew what this was about. He stood quickly, as did Legolas, prepared to face the consequences of his actions.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn tried to stop Eomer and reason with him once more. Without a word he raised his hand and signaled a Rider. The Rider walked over and grabbed Leiawyn pinning her arms to her side. He wasn't hurting her, so all she could do was stand there and watched the scene unfold before her.  
  
  
  
"What kind of man hits a woman?!" Eomer demanded as he stopped less than a feet away from Aragorn. Legolas looked at Leiawyn and she knew he would stop things if they got out of hand, but she prayed that no one would end up dead.  
  
  
  
"That is between me and Leiawyn. It was an accident." Aragorn tried to reason with Eomer. He saw the anger that flashed in the tall Rider's eyes, and had to admit he was unsure of how this would end.  
  
  
  
"An accident! An Accident! That was no accident! If things were different, and we were not going to war, I would have slayed you without warning. Yet there are things you must do still. So I will inform you of how things will be from now on." Eomer paced in front of Aragorn. A crowd had gathered to watch the two men. "You are to stay away from Leiawyn. She WILL go back to Rohan with me. She will never go with you anywhere, and you will not send her back to Gondor. If you ever lay another hand on her, you will die a painful slow death. I can promise you that." The two men's eyes locked for a moment then Eomer turned and left, causing the crowd to jump out of his way as he went.  
  
  
  
As he walked by Leiawyn, he grabbed her hand dragging her behind him. He said nothing as they walked to the other side of the camp he was staying at. Once they reached his bedding he let go of Leiawyn and she sat down on his blanket. He continued to stand, pacing in a small circle.  
  
  
  
"I'm guessing that is your favorite thing to do." Leiawyn finally spoke up trying to lighten the mood.   
  
  
  
"What is?" Eomer looked at her as he paced.  
  
  
  
"Pacing. I have seen you pace at least once a day. If there were orcs following us, your pacing would throw them off course for awhile." Eomer stopped and looked at her like she had grown a second head. However, she could still see the anger in his eyes. "You cannot forbid me from being with Aragorn. He has been in my life for as long as I can remember. He was one of my father's best friends. He is a good man, and the only thing resembling a family I have left.." Once more Eomer paced, widening his radius.  
  
  
  
"Good man! If he is a good man then I am a saint. I do not care if he was your father's best friend, I don't want you around him."   
  
  
  
"You don't know what I said to him. If you knew then you would understand!" Leiawyn stood and faced Eomer. His six foot frame towering over her 5'5.  
  
  
  
"Ok then try me. I want to understand what you could have said that would have given him a reason to hit you. For the idea is lost on me."  
  
  
  
"I told him that he was jealous of me and you. I told him that Arwen left him to die alone." Her eyes were down casted as she remembered the look that crossed Aragorn's face. Even as she remembered the words leaving her mouth she felt like she was slapped all over again.  
  
  
  
"Who is Arwen? What does she have to do with Aragorn?" Now it was Leiawyn's turn to pace, so Eomer sat down where she had been earlier.  
  
  
  
"Arwen is an elf. Aragorn lived with her in Rivendell and over time they fell in love. She pledged to live a mortal life with him before he set out with the others. Then the day the Fellowship was to leave, he told her that he couldn't let her live a mortal life with him. It broke her heart and his. Now she is heading to the Gray Havens and left him here alone. My words to him were like salt in an open wound." Leiawyn kneeled in front of Eomer taking his hands in hers. "Maybe slapping me was out of line, but I brought it on myself. I'm not asking you to forgive him. I'm asking you to tolerate him. For me, please?"  
  
  
  
Eomer looked into those pale blue eyes he had come to love, and felt his anger melt. Aragorn meant a lot to Leiawyn, and while he could not understand completely why Aragorn slapped her, he understood it better now then before. He knew if something happened and Leiawyn left him to die alone, anyone who spoke of it would surely ignite anger within him.   
  
  
  
"I can't not forgive him right now. However, for your sake I will tolerate him. Maybe through this war he can redeem himself." Eomer gave in and Leiawyn threw herself at him, knocking him to the ground, and gave him a big hug and kiss.   
  
  
  
Their moment was interrupted by a shadow that fell over the camp. Looking up Eomer saw a winged creature and heard several of his men crying out. He quickly rolled over and covered Leiawyn with his body, afraid of what the creature might do. He felt Leiawyn draw in close to him and hold her breath. As quickly as the shadow appeared, it was gone. Eomer pulled back and looked at Leiawyn, her eyes were wide with fear.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Leiawyn asked as Eomer got to his feet.  
  
  
  
"A Nazgul. Though I have yet to see one in the air. We must find Gandalf." He helped Leiawyn up and together they went back to the part of camp Gandalf was in. Once they reached where he was suppose to be, It was too late, he was already gone with Pippin.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Word was sent throughout the camp to be ready to leave at once. The king wanted to travel in the cover of darkness, which provided a little bit of safety. Eomer and Leiawyn separated so he could help ready his men and she could gather her things. Leiawyn picked up her pack and walked to where her horse was kept. After she secured the pack to it, she mounted her horse and trotted over to where Aragorn and the others were.  
  
  
  
"Leiawyn I'm sorry." Aragorn apologized once she was close enough. He would have given anything to take back what he did.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry too. Let's just forget about it." Leiawyn gave Aragorn a smile to let him know she understood and was not mad.   
  
  
  
"We can, but can Eomer? I don't want him angry that we are talking. I also don't want to live in fear of him killing me in my sleep. " Aragorn saw Eomer talking to the king, and knew he hadn't seen Leiawyn and Aragorn together.  
  
  
  
"I spoke to him about what happen. He understands it better and will be civil to you. Though he does not trust you completely yet." She followed Aragorn's gaze and saw Eomer and the king. Even from a distance, she could see both men were deeply troubled.   
  
  
  
At that moment Eomer looked over in Leiawyn's direction and mounting his horse, headed their way. She held in her breath as he got closer and prayed that he would not lose his temper again. Eomer stopped his horse by Leiawyn's and looked at Aragorn, his expression stern but not hostel.  
  
  
  
"We are leaving now." He spoke nothing more.  
  
  
  
The King rode up with the remaining Riders, and the company set out with Leiawyn between Aragorn and Eomer. They had just passed the mounds at the Fords of Isen when a scout rode up to the king and informed him that there were riders coming their way. The company halted and Aragorn dismounted and drew his sword, standing near the king. Eomer and his esquire rode to the back leaving Leiawyn with Legolas and Gimli. A sound of hooves filled the darkness and shapes were seen traveling over the Fords. Eomer's voice rang out in the darkness causing Leiawyn to jump.  
  
  
  
*"Halt! Halt! Who rides in Rohan?"  
  
  
  
The shadows stopped and one rider was seen dismounting. Leiawyn felt the tension in the air and feared that a battle was going to break out. She was so worried about a fight that she didn't notice Legolas whisper to her horse, until the horse turned and walked back into the edge of the trees, much to her protest. She knew Legolas was worried about her, but now she couldn't even hear what was being said. Even when she tried to dismount the horse bucked so she would hang on tighter. 'Stupid elves!' she though as she watched from her spot in the trees.  
  
  
  
Eomer and the man were speaking and then Leiawyn saw Aragorn run and embrace the man. They spoke for awhile then Aragorn turned to the riders to speak to them. Leiawyn strained to hear what was being said, but to no avail. The king must have giving the mysterious riders permission to join them, because the next thing Leiawyn knew Legolas came and got her saying they were heading out once more.  
  
  
  
"I hope you are not angry for what I did earlier. I was just worried about your well being." Legolas explained as they rejoined the group.   
  
  
  
"No, I understand. Though I would like a little warning next time. You do always seem to cause me problems." Legolas smiled and said he would warn her next time he did something like that. Leiawyn saw the twinkle in his eyes and knew he was lying.  
  
  
  
"Why does that voice sound familiar?" Leiawyn turned at the sound of the question and saw Halbarad Dunadan a ranger friend of her fathers.  
  
  
  
"Halbarad! What are you doing here?" She reached out and grabbed his hand. Any Ranger was family in her eyes and he was the closest to her after Aragorn.   
  
  
  
"I have come here to help. What are you, a daughter of a Ranger, doing here?" He squeezed her hand as he took the place between her and Aragorn.  
  
  
  
"I came to tell Aragorn of my father's passing and got caught up in all of this." Halbarad looked at her cheek in the moonlight, and handed her a leaf from his pack and told her to place it on it. She did as she was told and knew that the bruise would be gone in a couple of hours. "Thank you."   
  
  
  
Eomer and his men had ridden a little ways a head to give the Rangers a chance to talk in private. Leiawyn took the opportunity to speak a little more to Halbarad. She learned her brother was alive and with another group of Rangers, this pleased her very much. He then turned to Aragorn and the two caught up on what was going on in the north. Leiawyn forgot how great it was to be surrounded by Rangers and listened intently to all they had to say. She even tried to listen to Legolas and the two elves, Elrohir and Elladan talk in elvish. The new company had lightened her mood and she was almost completely happy.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
  
  
After a few hours of riding they reached the Hornburg. It was already recovering from the battle, as men were seen cleaning and rebuilding. Leiawyn slept for awhile once they stopped, then woke to hunger pains in her stomach. She went in search of the meal hall and found it without much difficulty. In it she found Eomer and the king sitting at a table eating. She walked up and Eomer stood to get her some food while she sat down across from the king.  
  
  
  
"So I see you have managed to capture my nephew's heart. I must tell you many have tried, but none were able to achieve what you have. I never knew Gondor had such beautiful maidens. It is no surprise that he fell for you." Leiawyn felt her cheeks burning. For this was only the second time in her life someone had called her beautiful.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, your Highness. You are too kind. I only hope I can keep his attention, for I fear I am a rather boring woman." She looked down at her hands unable to meet the King's eye. She feared he would tell her that it was true.  
  
  
  
"Nonsense! I see how he looks at you, and I have seen that look once before. My sister use to look at Eomer's father in that manner. Trust me my dear girl, you have nothing to fear." Leiawyn smiled and saw Eomer returning with her food.   
  
  
  
She ate, telling the King and Eomer of her land, her family, and her friends. A few minutes later, Merry, Legolas, and Gimli appeared and the conversation changed to Merry. After some debate on whether there was any battle gear in his size, Merry laid his sword at the king feet and swore his service to the king. Leiawyn smiled at the brave gesture from such a small person. Then Legolas, Gimli, and Merry joined the King, Eomer and Leiawyn at the table eating and the talk changed to lighter subjects.   
  
  
  
  
*" It is near the hour that we set for our going, lord" Eomer spoke. "Shall I bid men sound the horns? But where is Aragorn? His place is empty and he has not eaten."  
  
  
  
*"We will make ready to ride," said Theoden; "but let word be sent to the Lord Aragorn that the hour is nigh."  
  
  
  
Everyone rose when they were done eating, and went to the gate of the Burg, except for Eomer, where the Riders were assembled. Leiawyn had never seen so many horses, and knew it was a great army they were setting out with. She heard that a thousand riders had set out at night and now there were five hundred to go with the king. It was finally sinking in at just how big a battle this will be. After a few minutes Eomer appeared with Aragorn. She could tell Eomer was starting to forgive Aragorn, for the two acted like they had when they first met, like good friends.   
  
  
  
They walked over to the king and Aragorn spoke to him in a quiet tone. Leiawyn watched from her place atop her horse, unable to hear once again. She saw Eomer and several Riders look at Aragorn with fear and got off her horse, walking over to them. Something Aragorn said upset the king, Eomer and any Rider within ear shot. When she reached them Aragorn turned to her and spoke, his eyes emotionless.  
  
  
  
"Leiawyn. I have to go. I must hurry and have to take the Paths of the Dead." Leiawyn's knees went weak. No man had come through the Paths alive.  
  
  
  
"The Paths of the Dead, but that is suicide. We'll all die!" He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.  
  
  
  
"It is a possibility for those who go. That is why you are not going. You are to go with Eomer and the Riders to Dunharrow where the Lady Eowyn waits, and there you will stay until this war is over." His tone of voice was strict, like a father telling his daughter to be in before dark.   
  
  
  
"The Riders? Then it is the Rangers and our company that is going to the Paths? I want to go also!" She did not want to be left behind with all the other maidens of Rohan. "I'm part of that company!"   
  
  
  
"You cannot." He signaled her horse over and tried to put her on it, but she resisted pulling away from him. "Leiawyn. You are to go to Dunharrow. Now get on your horse!"  
  
  
  
"No! I will not be left behind to wait for news of your death. I want to go!" Aragorn looked past her to Eomer who had mounted his horse already. "Aragorn you can't leave me alone! The Riders will leave me also! I can fight!" Aragorn grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, handing her to Eomer.  
  
  
  
"I will see you again, and so will the others. I love you Leiawyn." He said before letting her go.  
  
  
  
"You can't leave me! Aragorn please!" She tried to get off the horse.   
  
  
  
Eomer placed her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. Theoden sent the Riders on their way and Leiawyn looked back as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the Rangers watched the Riders depart. Her heart was heavy as she felt that this was the last time she would lay eyes on the closest thing to a family she had. Eomer squeezed her tighter and Leiawyn closed her eyes, praying that everything would turn out for the best.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: That one took awhile to write. I hope it was good. Next up Leiawyn meets Eowyn and the two DO NOT hit it off. 


	10. Wormtongue's Evil

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been arguing with my brain because it is ready to go to this one part now, you know what I'm talking about Rachel, but I still have like 2 chapters before that part comes up. Also I've been working on the conflict in this chapter I want it to be believable, and not out of place. Also this is A/U and a Mary Sue. I want to say thank you to all the reviewers! I have 40 reviews and that makes me soo happy!  
  
  
  
Rondrah: Thank you soo much for everything!  
  
  
  
Numenorean hobbit: Please read the whole story before reviewing, I have answered your Strigorn thing before. Hello! Aragorn was a Ranger and Leiawyn's father was a Ranger that is how they know each other. Also I'm not paying that much attention to all the book details like exact dates and length between events. I'm just to lazy and more concerned on the development of Leiawyn and Eomer's relationship. I have stated that my character is a Mary Sue so you offer no real insight on the matter. Already addressed the beta and research thing in replies to many flames. Sorry if I sound harsh but I get tired of answering the same questions and flames over and over.  
  
  
  
Arwen: Wow, my story is awesome. There are way too few Eomer fics, which leads me to another thing. One of my first and loyal reviewers, Rachel, has begun her own Eomer fic and it is off to an amazing start so PLEASE check out her fic, "Sunset on the Plain". You won't be sorry. I forgot how much he was in the book and then when I read it after seeing the movie I was sooo mad. I wanted more Eomer, but you have to admit he looked good saving the day at the end. I'm glad you liked where I left off. I try to end each chapter where it leads into the next.  
  
  
  
Everlong: Hopefully it is both! I soo wanted Eomer to kick Aragorn's a**, but then it would totally change the LOTR plot. I would be attacked by Aragorn lovers and then I would run out of smart a** replies for the flames. Oh everyone else, Everlong is the writer of "Sunset on the Plain" so check out her story!  
  
  
  
Tara: No physical violence sorry. I wanted it but that would start a whole new war. I like Aragorn so I made Leiawyn's words harsh to help defend his actions. Though Eomer still doesn't like him, which we will see in this chapter.  
  
  
  
Welsh-dragoon: I aim to please. I like you fic I think it is funny I hope you update it soon!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Leiawyn and my nice, disturbing plot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Leiawyn sat in silence in front of Eomer, she had not spoken since they left Helm's Deep. Her heart was torn in two and she felt lost and alone. Here she was riding with the man she had come to love more then she ever thought possible, yet her heart was with others. Growing up, she had heard many tales of the Paths of the Dead and none of them were good. Aragorn had been like a father to her, and in the short time she had know them, Leiawyn accepted the members of the fellowship as family. Pain filled her heart at the thought of them riding to their deaths. Looking at the land before her, she suddenly realized that it was still dark.  
  
  
  
"Eomer? Isn't it time for the sun to be up?" She asked glancing up at him, his features were grim.   
  
  
  
"Yes, it is time. But I fear that it will not rise today, or the next for that matter." Then it dawned on Leiawyn, this was the start of the final battle. Sauron was making his move.  
  
  
  
"Oh. So do you really plan on leaving me in Dunharrow? I could go with you to Gondor, go home." Her voice was pleading.  
  
  
  
"You are staying at Dunharrow and you have no say in the matter. The farther from Gondor you are the safer you'll be. My sister will be there to keep you company."   
  
  
  
Eomer smiled at the picture that entered his mind. Leiawyn and Eowyn safe in Dunharrow, greeting him when he returns. The two most important women in his life. He could see them becoming best friends, almost like sisters. If Middle Earth survived, if he survived, he planned to make them sisters by marriage.  
  
  
  
"What are you smiling about?" He had a gleam in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I was just thinking of how well you and my sister will get along."  
  
  
  
Leiawyn said nothing. She had always had a problem getting along with other women. They were always superficial and gossiped about everything. She preferred to keep her private life, private. Eomer looked so happy at the thought of the two women becoming friends, that Leiawyn sat in silence and watched the river they were traveling along, instead of bursting his bubble. Maybe Eowyn will be different then most women.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
As the Riders continued their journey, hundreds more joined them here and there. The army grew to the thousands. After two days they finally reached Dunharrow. Leiawyn saw a woman waiting for them on a horse. She looked like Eomer and Leiawyn knew it was Eowyn, from the look on her face, Eowyn was not pleased at the sight of Leiawyn ridding with Eomer.   
  
  
  
Eowyn greeted the King and Eomer, but never spoke a word to Leiawyn. 'Ok never mind, she is like all other women' Leiawyn thought. After a short conversation it was known that Aragorn and the others had come and gone while the Riders were still traveling to Dunharrow.   
  
  
  
"Do you know where he went?" Leiawyn asked with hope that they chose a different route. A darkness covered Eowyn's face at the question.  
  
  
  
"Yes. He went to the Paths of the Dead. What concern of yours is he?" Eowyn's voice was cold.  
  
  
  
"He is a good friend. Why should our relationship matter to you?" Leiawyn was already beginning to dislike this woman. She knew right away that Eowyn was smitten by Aragorn.  
  
  
  
Eowyn didn't have time to reply, for Eomer told them they needed to go and rest, the Riders would be leaving tomorrow. The group traveled in silence until they reached the king's pavilion, at which point they went to their separate sleeping quarters. Since Aragorn was not around Leiawyn was to stay in Eomer's tent for the night. Leiawyn was sitting on the ground, getting her blanket out of her pack, when Eomer told her they were to eat with the King, Merry, and Eowyn.  
  
  
  
"I wish to stay here and sleep. I do not want company tonight." Eomer could see how tired Leiawyn looked and didn't argue. He didn't know that Leiawyn had no desire to be near his sister.   
  
  
  
"Ok, then I will bring you something to eat later." He kissed her forehead and left.  
  
  
  
Once she was alone Leiawyn laid down and tried to rest, she was never felt so tired in her life. After about an hour she heard Eomer and Eowyn's voices, and could tell they were heading in the direction of his sister's quarters. Leiawyn got to her feet and followed a little ways behind them. She stopped near the entrance to Eowyn's tent and could hear their voices through the fabric.  
  
  
  
"I saw the look on your face when you spoke of Aragorn. You have fallen for him haven't you?" Eomer's voiced carried through the air.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I have, so what? It is not your problem." Leiawyn could hear Eomer taking a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
  
  
"You are my sister, so it is my problem. I will not have you liking such a man. His temper is unacceptable." Leiawyn could hear Eomer's heavy footsteps pacing on the ground and it brought a smile to her lips.  
  
  
  
"Temper? Like you have any room to talk Eomer! You are known throughout our lands for your infamous temper!" Eowyn's voice was getting louder with anger.  
  
  
  
"I may have a temper, but I would never strike a woman!" The footsteps stopped.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn would never strike a woman! That is not the kind of man he is! Who is this, woman, he struck?" Eowyn looked at her brother with a pretty good idea as to who it was. That thing he brought back here with him.  
  
  
  
"He struck Leiawyn." Eomer saw his sister's features darken at Leiawyn's name and knew the two would have problems getting along.  
  
  
  
"That...that peasant you brought with you? I hardly think she counts as a woman. What is she a lowly stable girl?" Eomer took a step towards his sister. Now he was getting an idea of how Aragorn felt at Leiawyn's words.  
  
  
  
"Do not speak of her in such a manner. You have no place to talk about others class. If I'm not mistaken, you had that long affair with Hamothen, who was a farmer. He didn't even own his own farm. Leiawyn is the woman I love, and I will not have you speaking ill of her."  
  
  
  
"She is poison! Look at yourself brother. You have let her poison your mind! Before her, you would be with your men and the King planning for war right now. You are the Third Marshal of the Mark and all you care about is some girl you hardly know!" Eowyn threw her hands up in frustration. "If you do not get rid of her you will die in battle! You will be too distracted to think and it will cost you your life!"  
  
  
  
Leiawyn could not stand to hear anymore. She quickly went back to her tent and gathered her things. Eowyn was right about her, about everything. Leiawyn knew that she was a distraction to Eomer, and she loved him too much to be the cause of his death. Eowyn was also right about her being a peasant. Eomer came from noble blood, and even though her father was a Ranger it meant nothing when it came nobility. Even if they wanted to, they could not marry. Securing Eomer's cloak to her neck, Leiawyn left the tent with her pack.  
  
  
  
Many of the Riders were asleep so it wasn't difficult for her to move through the sea of people. None of the ones that were awake paid any attention to Leiawyn. Finally she reached where the horses were kept. She grabbed the first one she saw and mounted it. After a swift kick, the horse shot off and carried her far away from Dunharrow, and from Eomer.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
  
  
"Lord Eomer! Lord Eomer!" A frantic voice interrupted the two siblings, as a Rider ran into the tent.  
  
  
  
"What is it? How dare you interrupt our private conversation." Eomer had and edge in his voice, and he and Eowyn stood side by side waiting for the Rider to catch his breath.  
  
  
  
"Lady Leiawyn...she is gone!" Eomer felt his heart quicken. "Gone? Is she crazy? Does she not know what lurks out there?"  
  
  
  
"She was standing outside this tent listening, and then she turned and left. I followed her because she looked upset. The lady went back to your tent, gathered her things, and then stole a horse. I was going to stop her but she was too quick so I came back for you." The Rider hoped Eomer would not be angry at him. He knew he would be no match for the strong Marshal.  
  
  
  
"Oh Eomer! She must have heard what I said. I'm sorry! I will help you look." Eowyn saw the worry in her brother's eyes and could sense that this girl meant the world to him.  
  
  
  
Eomer shook his head. "No, I must do this on my own. She is my responsibility, but I only hope I find her before someone else does."   
  
  
  
He followed the rider out of the tent and ran to his horse. After finding out what direction Leiawyn had went, he raced after her. While he searched his sister's words played in head. 'She is poison!' He had heard those words spoken before but about someone else. He was trying to think who it was, when he saw a figure sitting on a horse. He could tell it was a woman.  
  
  
  
"Leia?" He rode closer, and saw her looking from side to side.  
  
  
  
"Eomer go away!" Leiawyn wouldn't look at him.  
  
  
  
"Why do you just sit there? Shouldn't you be riding away from here?" Her head fell in shame, and he could hear the defeat in her voice when she spoke.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but I don't know where to go. I've never traveled out here before, and I'm scared of getting lost. That and I fell the presence of evil following me. I panic and just froze, what good am I?" Something clicked in Eomer.  
  
  
  
"Wormtongue! HE is poison!" Leiawyn finally looked at Eomer, wondering if he had gone mad.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" How Eomer got Wormtongue from what she said, Leiawyn had no idea.  
  
  
  
"Eowyn's words! I know she isn't fond of you, but her words are not her own. I think I know what caused this! Please Leiawyn come back with me." Eomer was right next to Leiawyn and felt her give in. They had gotten so close her could sense things even without her speaking.  
  
  
  
"Have I poisoned your mind? Will I be the reason you die?" Her eyes searched his for comfort.   
  
  
  
"No. If anything, you will keep me alive. You have brought so much to my life that I can't picture it without you. I swear that my sister does not hate you. I only think she is upset, because she has never had to share me before. Plus I think Wormtongue spoke to her about you." The two horses turned around and headed back to the camp.  
  
  
  
"Wormtongue? How? He did not know me when he was here." Leiawyn was really confused now. How could someone she had never met spoke of her?  
  
  
  
"I think he did. Saruman knew of you and he was in a pact with Wormtongue. I bet they tried to poison my sister's mind so if she ever met you, she would kill you. That would help to start their war between us and Gondor." His voice was heavy as he realized that so much went on right under his nose, and he no inkling of it.   
  
  
  
Once they reached the camp they dismounted and headed back to Eowyn's tent. They found her sitting on the cot waiting for them. Her eyes lit up when she saw they were both ok. She was relieved that Leiawyn was ok, but a voice was telling her that is was a bad thing. The same voice that spoke when she first saw Leiawyn riding with Eomer.  
  
  
  
"What did Wormtongue tell you about Leiawyn?" Eomer asked as he and Leiawyn sat across from Eowyn at a small table.  
  
  
  
"Wormtongue? Nothing he has never met her." Eowyn was confused by this inquiry.  
  
  
  
"Sister. Please try and think if he ever mentioned a woman I was going to bring back with me. Has he ever mentioned a woman at all?"  
  
  
  
Eowyn had to think hard to remember, she always tried to block Wormtongue out of her memory. She had been quiet for a few minutes when a gasp escaped her lips. The voice in her head!  
  
  
  
"Yes he did." Eomer and Leiawyn paid close attention to what she said next. "He said that a woman was to come here with you. That she would be evil and take the ones I love away from me. That she would take you, Eomer, and another away. Aragorn. That she would cloud your judgment and get you killed!" Her eyes got wide and she stood up and began to pace. A trait she and her brother shared. "I can't believe I let him get to me! I always swore I would never fall pray to him!"  
  
  
  
Eomer stood and grabbed his sister, looking down at her. "It is not your fault. He was a very tricky man and could bend many to his will." Eowyn looked past him at Leiawyn.  
  
  
  
"Oh Leiawyn! I'm sorry! I have treated you so horrible and you are the one my brother loves. I have acted so unlike me!" She pulled out of Eomer's hold and walked over to Leiawyn. "Can you forgive me? Those evil words were not my own."  
  
  
  
Leiawyn stood and faced the woman. "Of course. Let's just forget it ever happened. Maybe your brother can learn from us and forgive a certain Ranger." The two women embraced, laughing at their own joke, and then looked at Eomer.  
  
  
  
"I will try to forgive Aragorn. Come Leiawyn lets go to bed." He mumbled realizing he was out numbered.  
  
  
  
"Oh no you don't! She is to stay here with me. I will not have you corrupting the poor woman. I also want to learn as much about the woman who is causing my wild brother to settle down, as I can. Now go!" Eowyn escorted Eomer out of the tent and closed the flap in his face.  
  
  
  
As he walked back to his tent he was deep in thought. He was happy that Leiawyn and Eowyn were getting along, but he was beginning to think he might have just created a monster. Little did he know, but at that very moment, the two women were busy working on a plan that will benefit both of their desires.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I was going to have the two women fight for awhile but I realized I liked Eowyn too much to make her evil for that long. Plus I like the thought of the two women plotting, making Eomer sweat! Please review! 


	11. Welcome to War

A/N: Sorry for the delay I'm really falling down on the job! I hope ya'll like this chapter! Remember A/U and Mary Sue!  
  
  
  
Welsh-Dragoon: Trust me there will be some corrupting. That is how it normally works, everything good happens to others and you get the short end of the stick. At least you still got the day off!  
  
  
  
JadeGoddess: I hope that more Eomer fics will pop up and he will be added to the list. Please check out Everlong's fic "Sunset on the Plain". An excellent Eomer fic!  
  
  
  
SailorGurl: Yea! Another new reader! I hope you keep liking the story!!  
  
  
  
Lana: Already replied to you in E-mail so I won't bother here. Though maybe I should change the A/U to S/U. Shelby Universe! That way I can do whatever I want!  
  
  
  
Arwen: I thought that Wormtongue would be as sneaky as possible. I figure Saruman would try anything to cause trouble in Rohan. I too wonder how they kept in touch. I guess we will never know. Here is more!  
  
  
  
Everlong: I'm glad you still love it! I liked making the two women hate each other, but I knew that they had to get along since Eomer and Eowyn are so close. I'm glad their friendship didn't seem rushed.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Leiawyn and my stupid plot twists!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Leiawyn and Eowyn stayed up most of the night talking. Leiawyn learned much more about Eomer then she could have imagined. Eowyn shared tales of their childhood, and of the many suitors of hers Eomer scared away. Leiawyn returned the favor by telling Eowyn all she wanted to know about Aragorn. Leiawyn had to admit, that the Lady of Rohan seemed like a good match for Aragorn. They both had fierce, defiant personalities and Eowyn was human, but something told Leiawyn that Arwen would be back.  
  
  
  
"My brother seems to love you very much." Eowyn observed as the two women were laying down in the dark, trying to get to sleep. Sleeping seemed to be an impossible task to accomplish.  
  
  
  
"He loves me enough to leave me behind." Leiawyn's voice was bitter. "He and the other Riders will go to Gondor, my home, and fight. Aragorn will be in Gondor with Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, and Gandalf. I, on the other hand, will be here alone waiting to see if I will have any family left once all this is over."  
  
  
  
Eowyn waited a minute then decided to share the plan she was forming in her head. Leiawyn listened carefully as Eowyn told her how she was going to war no matter what. As the Riders were to leave for Gondor she was going to join them dressed as a man.  
  
  
  
"Will it work? Won't they be able to tell it is you?" Leiawyn doubted the plan.  
  
  
  
"Hopefully not. I will dress in full battle gear and hide my hair. I will not stay behind and do nothing." Eowyn sat up and Leiawyn saw the outline of her figure turn to face her. "I go for battle, but I also go to see the one my heart lies with. If you feel even half as much for my brother as I do for Aragorn, then I think you should come with me."  
  
  
  
Leiawyn was quiet as she thought it over. She did not want to be separated from everyone she loves, but she was not a fighter, that much she knew. Then she remembered where the battle was to take place, in Minas Tirith, her home. Leiawyn decided that she could not stay in Rohan while the place she grew-up was attacked. She would defend her land or die trying.  
  
  
  
"I will go."  
  
  
  
"Good. We will get everything we need now." Eowyn's voice was determined.  
  
  
  
The two women rose and left the tent, grasping hands as not to lose each other in the dark. Luckily, few guards were on watch where they were headed. Once they reached the Arms Keep, the slipped silently into the entrance.  
  
  
  
"They will have the armor in our size towards the back ." Eowyn stated as the two women navigated the room carefully, as not to knock anything down.  
  
  
Once they reached their destination they quietly gathered what they needed.  
  
  
  
"This stuff weighs a ton!" Leiawyn managed to say under the strain of the gear she was carrying.  
  
  
  
"I know, but once it is all on, you kind of go numb."  
  
  
  
  
"that is encouraging. Ok, I think we have everything. Let's get back to the tent before we're caught." They headed for the door carrying their gear.  
  
  
  
They were half way to their tent when two guards appeared before them.  
  
  
  
"Ladies Eowyn and Leiawyn. What are you doing out this late and with armor?" One guard asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn froze in fear. She knew that the guards would discover what they up to and turn them into Eomer. Eowyn spoke up not missing a beat.  
  
  
  
"We are helping to arm some of the new Riders that are just arriving." She smiled at the guards as she continued. "This armor is rather heavy."  
  
  
  
Leiawyn had to hold in a laugh as the guards tripped over themselves to take the armor from her and Eowyn. The guards walked a head of them and listened to each order Eowyn gave. They dropped the armor off in Eowyn's tent and bowed as they left. Once they were far enough away both women burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
"I thought they were going to kill themselves trying to get the armor." Leiawyn laid down on her cot, grabbing her stomach.  
  
  
  
"Well, I never flirt with anyone, so I think that through them off." Eowyn laid down on her cot also. She hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. "We better get some rest we have a big day a head of us." Slowly they drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
A trumpet rang through the air and Leiawyn jumped, falling off the cot onto the hard floor.  
  
  
  
"Ow! That hurt." Leiawyn heard the figure still under the covers on the other cot laughing. "It's not funny Eowyn."  
  
  
  
"Yes it is." Eowyn sat up and laughed harder as she saw Leiawyn sprawled out on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Are you two decent?" Eomer's voice was heard at the entrance to the tent.   
  
  
  
Leiawyn scrambled to her feet quickly, straightening out her dress. She saw the pile of armor still sitting on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Just a minute!" Leiawyn yelled. She grabbed her blanket and threw it on the armor, Eowyn did the same with hers. "Come in!"  
  
  
  
Eomer entered the tent with a grim expression. He saw both women he loved, in different ways, standing before him with their clothes wrinkled and their hair sticking up. The sight made his heart ache, since he had come to say good bye.  
  
  
  
"I don't have much time for we are leaving right now. I just came to say good bye." He walked over and gave each of them a hug. Then he kissed Eowyn on the forehead and Leiawyn on the lips. "Behave while I am gone. I love both of you very much. Theodred wants to see you in the hold Eowyn."   
  
  
  
The girls told him they loved him and then he left. Eowyn went to the King and when she returned her eyes were red. They helped each other get in the gear talking as they went.  
  
  
  
"Do you think he suspected anything?" Leiawyn asked as Eowyn helped tighten her chest plate.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. We weren't very emotional, hopefully he didn't notice." Eowyn had finished putting on the last of her gear and the two women were set.  
  
  
  
They twisted their long hair up and put their helmets on. They faced each other and smiled.  
  
  
  
"We make pretty good boys, don't you think?" Eowyn laughed.  
  
  
  
They left the tent and found their horses tied up to the same spot they left them last night. Together they mounted and followed the riders as the set out. They stayed in the back and didn't talk to anyone, hoping no one would notice two extra Riders in a sea of thousands.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************   
  
  
  
By noon they reached Edoras and rested for a short while, and more Riders joined the vast army. The two women were keeping each other company, avoiding all other Riders, when Eowyn said she had something to do. Leiawyn watched her walk over to Merry and whisper in his ear. When Eowyn returned, Merry with her. Leiawyn said nothing for fear that Merry would recognize her voice, but did not understand what was going on. They mounted their horses to set out again and Eowyn placed Merry in front of her. Leiawyn smiled finally understanding, no one was going to be left behind.  
  
  
  
They traveled for four days with no problems, it was rather boring. The darkness was weighing on everyone's spirit and hope almost seemed lost. Leiawyn and Eowyn spoke to no one but each other, and only when they were alone. Since they were surrounded by Riders constantly they didn't get to speak much. Some sort of understanding was set up, and no one paid attention to Merry and pretended he wasn't there.  
  
  
  
They were resting on the fourth night, both Leiawyn and Eowyn were asleep, when the company was given orders to leave. This was the hard part, getting past all the orcs that were guarding the roads, unnoticed. Leiawyn noticed that a short fat man, dressed in a grass skirt, was now leading her company of Riders. They were traveling down a narrow over grown road in lines of four of five riders. It was obvious that the road was forgotten and rarely used, and the orcs did not know about it. The protection of the road provided little comfort, for every Rider knew what was at the end of it. Leiawyn was getting more scared the closer the battle came.   
  
  
  
"You will do fine." Eowyn whispered reading her mind. "I know you have a fighter hiding in you. Don't have fear, everything will work out."   
  
  
  
They reached then end of the road and stopped in a wide set of plains. All the wild men that were leading the companies had left and Eomer decided to rest until dark. Leiawyn had no idea how much more she could take. All this resting was just dragging everything out, and Leiawyn was ready for it to be over with already.   
  
  
Once night fell the went silently over the fields. Slowly Eowyn and Leiawyn moved to the head of the flanks. Closer to Eomer and the King. Finally the King spoke.  
  
  
  
*"Now is the hour come, Riders of the Mark, sons of Eorl! Foes and fires are before you, and your homes far behind. Yet, though you fight upon an alien field, the glory that you reap there shall be your own for ever. Oaths ye have taken: now fulfill them all, to lord an land and league of friendship!"  
  
  
  
The Riders clashed their spears on their shields. Leiawyn was not afraid anymore, for she knew her home was burning and she would not stand idle while it was destroyed. At once the Riders set out and when they reached to walls a small battle erupted, but it was quickly ended for only a few orcs were at the wall.  
  
  
  
They were traveling quietly through the same fields that Leiawyn had played in as a child. Before her she saw her home burning and a rage she had never felt before boiled within her. They were closer to the main wall now but Theodred gave no order to charge. Then it happened, the wind changed. The clouds broke and the sun came through. Horns were blown and all of Rohan charged the city slewing the foe. Leiawyn drew her sword and removed any head she came too. She did not fear battle any more, for she was a Ranger's daughter, and she would not fail.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn rode with Eowyn and the Kings trusted knights seeking new foes to kill. All would pay who harmed her city. She was fighting orcs when she saw, a little ways a head of her, King Theodred. Leiawyn watched as Snowmane reared up and a black dart pierced his chest, the King fell under the horse. He was all alone as the black creature that killed Snowmane landed near him.   
  
  
  
She was still slaying orcs when she saw Eowyn, hair blowing in the wind, facing off with the Black Lord. An orc slashed Leiawyn's right arm drawing blood, and she turned back to the task at hand. Jumping off her horse she killed three more orcs, then a screech was heard through the air. Leiawyn looked back where Eowyn stood and saw her on the ground her arm in an odd angle. Merry had his sword in the creatures back and Eowyn used the last of her energy to stab it between the crown and mantle. The creature fell and never rose again.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn ran the best she could to where the King and Eowyn laid, with Merry by their side. She was tending to Eowyn when Eomer came to the King. She heard not what was said for her heart was breaking at the thought of losing her newest friend, and her heartbeat pounded in her ears. It was then that Eomer's eyes fell on his sister, he came to her side distraught but paid no attention to Leiawyn. His expression was one of true pain and in a split second he was leading another assault this time full of despair for two of those he loved were dead.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn left the sight once the King's men came to bare the bodies. She ran through the gates and saw nothing remained of her home. She removed her helmet allowing her hair to flow free.  
  
  
  
"Leia? Is it really you?" Leiawyn saw Lou standing in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Lou? Oh Lou!" She walked to her friend and they embraced. Tears slid down Leiawyn's cheeks and her body shook with sobs.  
  
  
  
"You are hurt! Let's go to my house. I have been tending to the wounded there." The two friends walked in silence and came to Lou's house.  
  
  
  
All inside laid the sick and wounded on every surface, and it smelled of blood. Leiawyn sat on a table while Lou tended to her cut. As it was being cleaned, a Rider came in wounded but not seriously. Leiawyn had to know what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Rider please tell me what news you have of Eomer." The rider did not look at her as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Dead my lady. All of the house of Theodred lay dead."  
  
  
  
"No, you must be wrong." Leiawyn's mind raced and the room tilted. How could Eomer be dead? She stood, her knees gave out, and she fell to ground. All who dwelled in the city heard the piercing cry of a young lover heart broken, and then silence.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Please review. I had a lot to describe and I think it may have sucked let me know what ya'll think! 


	12. Falling

A/N: Ok everyone the rating goes to 'R' in this chapter. I'll mark off the part that makes it 'R' so you don't have to read if you don't want to.  
  
  
  
Tara: Thank you for pointing out my mistake! Hopefully I fixed it all now!  
  
  
  
Welsh-Dragoon: I guess I did make a rhyme. He probably wondered if Eowyn corrupted Leiawyn!  
  
  
  
Everlong: I've updated! Here is the infamous chapter. Everyone should thank you. You really helped me out here and I promise there are no bulging members or titties! **Everyone should read Everlong's fic "Sunset on the Plain" It is a great Eomer fic!!**   
  
  
  
JadeGoddess: Always happy to help! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Leiawyn and Lou.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lou couldn't get her best friend to recognize her. Ever since Leiawyn fell to the floor screaming, a few hours ago, she had sat there not talking. Her eyes were glazed over and she didn't even cry. Lou watched as Leiawyn rocked back and forth on the cold floor. She never felt so helpless before.  
  
  
  
"Leia? Please look at me. Sweetheart, please let me know you understand me." Lou pleaded as she wiped a cold rag over Leiawyn's hot forehead. "Leia? You have to come back to me. You made a promise!"  
  
  
  
Leiawyn's eyes finally moved and they locked on Lou's green ones. The sudden movement caused Lou to jump.  
  
  
  
"Promises mean nothing." Leiawyn's voice was shaky. "They mean nothing! Eomer promised to take care of me, to come back to me. He promised!" Her energy slowly came back and she climbed to her feet. "He promised and he is dead! Dead Lou! He broke his promise!"  
  
  
  
All of a sudden the air was too stuffy and the walls seemed to be getting closer. Leiawyn couldn't stay here, not near all this death and pain. Her eyes searched frantically for the door, when she found it she broke into a run. She ignored Lou calling her name and continued to run. She needed fresh air, space to move in. She ran without thinking letting her legs carry her where they wished, as long as it was far away from death.   
  
  
  
When she finally stopped, she knew exactly where she was. Leiawyn was facing part of the main wall that protected the city. It was hidden behind a few run down fences and no one on the main road could see it. A section of the wall was missing and it made the perfect bench. When Leiawyn's mother disappeared she came here all the time to think, only her brother and Lou knew about it. Leiawyn sat down on the make shift bench and tried to catch her breath.   
  
  
  
No matter how hard she tried she couldn't cry. Leiawyn had done enough of that in the last month to last a lifetime. Listening, she could tell the battle was over but, she didn't care it was too late. Everyone was dead; Eomer, Eowyn, Theoden, and probably all those who went though the Paths of the Dead. Leaning against the wall she gave up, she had nothing left in her life. Leiawyn saw that the stairs that were carved into the wall were still intact. Walking over, she took a deep breath and climbed them until she reached the top of the wall. Carefully she stood barefoot along the edge and looked down. The distance to the ground would be enough to kill her instantly. No one would miss her, everyone who cared was dead. Lou was still alive but Leiawyn knew she would die too, if Leiawyn stayed alive. Breathing slowly, she closed her eyes and jumped, waiting for all the pain to end.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
  
  
Eomer had not left his sister's side in the House of the Healing, since Aragorn healed her. He ran to the house as soon as Prince Imrahil told him the Eowyn was still alive. They spoke not of war or death, for Eomer tried to keep the conversation light. He could tell she was still very weak and did not want her to worry over bothersome things.   
  
  
  
"How is Leiawyn?" Eowyn asked, remembering she hadn't seen her since before the foul creature attacked. Eomer raised his eyebrows at this sudden mention of Leiawyn.  
  
  
  
"I figure she is doing just find, she is at Dunharrow after all. What harm could befall her?" His sister's eyes got wide. He could not understand what was worrying her.  
  
  
  
"You haven't seen her?"  
  
  
  
"No, how could I. She is…." Eomer's voice trailed off as everything clicked in his head.   
  
  
  
He left Eowyn's side and walked quickly through the door, stepping outside. He should have known Leiawyn would have come with his sister. He had to find her, for the battlefield was still littered with many bodies and he did not know if she was one of them. His pace quickened and he looked around frantically, she had to be somewhere. He began to shout her name, fear taking over.  
  
  
  
"Leiawyn! Leiawyn! Where are you?!" Soldiers and peasants looked at him as he went shouting like a mad man.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" A delicate hand grabbed his arm but Eomer shook it off. He did not have time for stupid girls throwing themselves at him. "Eomer?" The hand reached for him again.  
  
  
  
Eomer stopped moving and turned to face the voice. No women in the land of Gondor knew him, except Leiawyn. He looked at the figure and saw that it was a pretty blond woman and her eyes were filled with worry.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am Eomer. How do you know my name?"  
  
  
  
" Leiawyn, she thinks your dead." Eomer knew he had to find her soon, for if she thought he was dead who knew what she would do.  
  
  
  
"Where is she? Take me to her." The woman shook her head.  
  
  
  
" I can't, my lord. She ran away after hearing you were dead. I don't know where she is." Eomer took a breath to stop from shaking the woman for information.  
  
  
  
"Try and think. Where would she go if she was upset." He spoke calmly but his heart raced. He could feel time was running out. The woman was quiet as she thought then she spoke.  
  
  
  
"The only place I can think of is the wall." She pointed towards a section of the main wall. "Leiawyn went there as a…." Lou stopped and her eyes got wide.   
  
  
  
Eomer followed her stare and felt his heart had stopped. Without thinking he took off running, pushing people out of his way. He had to get to Leiawyn and fast, the adrenaline pumped through his body. He scaled a fence with ease and found a set of stairs that snaked up the wall. Taking them two at a time he reached the top just as she jumped. He grabbed her left hand, causing her to bang into the side of the wall. She hung over the edge, but didn't fall. Laying on his stomach, he grabbed her right hand and pulled her up. He fell on his back, and she landed on his chest knocking the wind out of him. Those deep blue eyes stared into his rich brown ones.  
  
  
  
"Eomer? Your suppose to be dead." Leiawyn could not believe who had pulled her up. She felt she was looking in to the eyes of a ghost.  
  
  
  
"No I'm not. What do you think you were doing, jumping of a wall! Were you trying to kill yourself?" He sat up, angry now that she was ok, and she sat next to him.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I was." Tears filled her eyes and her voice broke. "I thought you were dead. I knew everyone else was dead and I couldn't stand being alone." Leiawyn looked down as Eomer's large hands grasped hers tightly.  
  
  
  
"Who is dead?"  
  
  
  
"Everyone! Eowyn, Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and everyone else I care about!" The tears escaped. Leiawyn was relieved that Eomer was ok, but she knew that everyone else in her life were still dead.  
  
  
  
"You are wrong. Only Theoden lies dead. Everyone else is alive, but Eowyn and Merry are both hurt. They are being tended to in the House of the Healing." Eomer saw she had stopped crying.  
  
  
  
"Really? They live?" Eomer nodded. "Oh Eomer! What have I tried to do? What was I thinking!" Leiawyn felt Eomer wrap his strong arms around her, drawing her closer to him.  
  
  
  
"Shhh, my love. Everything is ok now." He stroked her hair. He looked over the edge of the wall and thanked whoever was listening that he reached her in time.   
  
  
  
After a few more minutes, they slowly made their way back down the wall. Eomer saw how exhausted and hurt Leiawyn was, so he picked her up and carried her to the tower in the center of the city. He paid no attention to those who stared at the strange sight of the tall Rider carrying a young woman . The guards opened the doors when they arrived and directed him to a room down the hall where Leiawyn could stay. He carried through the doorway and laid her gently down on the bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
  
  
"I have to go and see Aragorn. I will tell him and the others that you are ok. They will be upset you came, but I know they will be proud you fought. Sleep now and I promise to be here when you wake." Her eyes fluttered open at the last sentence.  
  
  
  
"You promise?"   
  
  
  
"Yes, I promise. You know I keep them, especially to you." He kissed her once more.  
  
  
  
"You do keep them. You never let me down." She closed her eyes again.  
  
  
  
"I never will let you down. I love you." Eomer left closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
  
  
Leiawyn slept for several hours, making up for lost time. When she awoke she saw Eomer laying down next to her on top of the covers. His chiseled features were relaxed, and Leiawyn smiled he looked like a child taking a midday nap.   
  
  
  
"He has not left you side since we got here." Leiawyn jumped a little, and saw Aragorn sitting next to her in a chair.  
  
  
  
"Aragorn? What are you doing here?" She sat up, her right arm throbbing from her injury.  
  
  
  
"I came to see you, as did the others. We know what happened, but we will not speak of such foul things. I'm only glad that Eomer found you when he did." Aragorn took her hand in his, stroking it. He was relieved that Leiawyn was ok, but he was even more proud that she fought in the battle. He knew she was a fighter at heart.  
  
  
  
"The others?" Leiawyn looked around the room and saw Legolas sitting near the window, Gimli asleep on the floor with Pippin laying near by. "How long has everyone been here?"  
  
  
  
"Not too long. Though I have to leave you now, for it is not my place to reside in the city. I only came to see how you were doing." He stood pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. "Rest, dear child. Legolas, you and Gimli come back to camp when you are finished visiting." Aragorn silently left the room.  
  
  
  
"Well, if it isn't my favorite person to torment." Legolas smiled as he sat in the chair that Aragorn had occupied. "How are you doing?" He ran a warm hand along her cheek. If he had been here none of this would have happened. It is a good thing Eomer was there otherwise who knew what would have happened.  
  
  
  
"I am good. Now that I know everyone is alive, I'm great. I bet you can't understand what happened, being an elf and all." Leiawyn looked over at Eomer once more. She felt so ashamed of her actions earlier.  
  
  
  
"I know you felt alone and thought that everyone was dead. All I need to understand is that you are ok. I don't care what you did. I'm just glad you will still be here for me to torment."  
  
  
  
"Yes, for when your not here he likes to torment me!" Gimli informed them as he awoke from his nap. The stout dwarf walked over to Legolas.  
  
  
  
"Your awake! Good! I was worried but now I see you are fine. I wish I could stay, but there are others who are in need of company. I must be on my way and get a bit to eat and then to see to Merry." Pippin walked over to the bed and kissed Leiawyn on the head. "I will visit tomorrow, er, today. What day is it?"   
  
  
"Let's give Leiawyn some peace and quiet. She needs her rest, and we will figure out what day it is Master Pippin." Legolas stood and bowed as he left taking the others with him. Once the door closed she had to laugh. She had missed them all so much.   
  
  
  
"That sound is music to my ears" Eomer said when he awoke to Leiawyn laughing.  
  
  
  
"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." Leiawyn whispered feeling bad for waking him, he looked so peaceful.  
  
  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry about. Come here." Leiawyn slid over to Eomer and he pulled her close to him. "Let's just sleep for awhile."   
  
  
  
"That is the best idea I've heard in a while." Leiawyn closed her eyes, breathing in the distinct smell that was Eomer.   
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Leiawyn awoke the next morning to the sound of Eomer walking about. A smile came to her face as she saw him gathering his things. His hair was messy and knotted and his clothes were bunched up. He stopped in front of the mirror and straightened his clothes out, running a comb through his hair, trying to tame it a little.  
  
  
  
"So men primp too." Leiawyn teased him.  
  
  
  
"Good morning. I didn't mean to wake you, but I have to take council with Aragorn and Prince Imrahil. I'll bring you something to eat when I return."   
  
  
  
Once he was satisfied with his appearance, Eomer walked to the bed and kissed Leiawyn, morning breath and all. He then left the room telling her to stay in bed and rest. Too bad that plan would not take place, for a few minutes after he left a young girl entered her room.   
  
  
  
"Lady Leiawyn? My name is Celandine and I will be your maid for your stay in Minas Tirith." She pulled a dress from the closet and hung it on the door. She then began to boil a bucket of water on the small stove in the room.  
  
  
  
"My maid? Wait, like a servant? Oh no, you must be mistaken. I've lived here my entire life and I don't have a maid. I'm not of noble blood." Leiawyn watched some more as there was knock on the door and two more girls entered carrying buckets. They poured the contents into the tub in the corner of the room, then left Leiawyn with Celandine.  
  
  
  
"Well, you get one now. The King is seeing to it." Celandine poured her water into the tub also.  
  
  
  
Then she added some oil and the room soon smelled like a wild field. Celandine walked over to Leiawyn and pulled her dress over her head. Leiawyn was too confused to protest.  
  
  
  
"The king?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, King Eomer. He may not be officially king, but he is the next in line. Now get in the tub, you are in dire need of a bath." Leiawyn didn't argue and slowly entered the bathtub. "Good girl, now just relax."  
  
  
  
The water was hot and felt good on Leiawyn's dry skin. Celandine wash Leiawyn's hair with some vanilla scented soap and scrubbed every inch of her dirty skin. The bath felt so nice that Leiawyn was upset when it ended. After Celandine dried her off, Leiawyn slipped the new dress on. It was simple lavender dress and it fit like it was made for her.  
  
  
  
"Much better. Now I must leave for a while, but you are to stay here. Eomer should return with some food later. Good day, my lady." Celandine bowed then left the room taking Leiawyn's dirty dress with her.  
  
  
  
"That was just weird. I wonder if I will always have a maid from now on?" Leiawyn laid back down on the bed. She had no idea what she was going to do until Eomer returned.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
  
  
~Ok this is where the 'R' comes in. If love scenes aren't your thing don't read this part!~  
  
  
  
Leiawyn had been pacing the length of her room for the past half hour. She laughed every now and then realizing she probably picked up the habit of pacing from Eomer. Her smile faded whenever she thought of what caused her to pace in the first place. Celandine came back and told her that she heard Eomer was to set out with the Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Prince Imrahil and several thousand men to go to Mordor, in two days. Leiawyn knew they were going to draw Sauron's eye away from Frodo with a final battle, and they did not plan to return. It was to be the final sacrifice for the battle of middle Earth.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn stopped by the window and glanced out. Outside the walls if the city, she could see Aragorn's camp and all the able body men in the city preparing to leave in a few days. She turned from the window when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
  
  
"Come in." She called out as she sat on the edge of her bed. Eomer walked into her room and stood in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Leia, why didn't you come to dinner?" He watched her fiddle with the hem of her dress.  
  
  
  
"I wasn't hungry."   
  
  
  
"You know about the final battle don't you?" Eomer saw Leiawyn slowly nod her head. He wanted to tell her himself, but it was too late now.  
  
  
  
As Eomer sat beside her, he could still smell the vanilla oil from her bath lingering in the air. Her dark brown hair was pulled back from her face but one section managed to break free. Looking at her with the candle light dancing on her face, his heart ached at the thought of leaving her. He reached over and placed his large hand over her small soft one.   
  
  
  
Leiawyn looked down at Eomer's hand and felt tears spring into her eyes. This was probably the last time he would touch her, the thought tore at her very soul. Facing him, she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. That simple action broke the dam. The next thing she knew Eomer took her in his arms completely and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth.   
  
  
  
Eomer eased up his grip on her and started to undo the ties on the back of her dress. Once the dress was open, he ran his fingers over to smooth exposed skin. He felt Leiawyn tremble at his touch, and his desire for her increased. He stopped kissing her and looked in to her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to stop?" He asked her out of breath. She shook her head no. He could see the fear in her blue eyes but there was also a flame of passion in them. "Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
"Eomer, I love you. You are leaving in a few days and I will probably never see you again. I want to have this memory, this moment in heaven, to carry in my heart forever. I want you to leave with the most valuable thing I can give you, myself."  
  
  
  
Eomer stood pulling Leiawyn to her feet also. He reached up and removed the dress from her shoulders and it fell to the floor. Eomer's eyes took in every inch of her body.  
  
  
  
"You are breathtaking, Leiawyn."   
  
  
  
Leiawyn blushed at the compliment, no one had ever seen her naked before. She grabbed Eomer's shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it on the ground. The armor he normally wore hid his lean, sculptured body, and now Leiawyn saw that it did him no justice. His muscles were defined and his shoulders broad, he was perfect. Eomer pulled Leiawyn to him, kissing her, their skin touching for the first time.  
  
  
  
As they kissed Leiawyn could feel Eomer's desire for her growing. She slid her hand down his stomach and undid his belt. Soon his hands were helping hers, trying to free himself. Once his pants were undone they too fell to the floor. The couple stopped kissing and looked at each other. They had nothing to hid behind, and Leiawyn could see now just how much Eomer wanted her.  
  
  
  
Eomer took Leiawyn in his arms, and let their mouths explore each other as he gently pushed her back on the bed. Their hands roamed freely trying to take in every detail of each others body. Leiawyn could feel Eomer excitement growing and his hand found her thigh wanting access. Parting her legs, she granted him permission. Carefully he positioned himself over her, he slowly eased in trying not to cause too much pain.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn bit her lip to keep from crying out as he entered her. The pain was intense and she realized just how big he was. Once Eomer was completely in, he stopped to give her time to adjust to the feeling. He looked at her beautiful face and saw she was biting her lip.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?" Leiawyn took a breath and nodded giving him permission to continue.  
  
  
  
Slowly, as not to hurt her, he pulled out and then slid back in. The first time he did it Leiawyn cried out a little, but as he continued the pain dulled. In its place was the most incredible feeling, their bodies fitting together like a puzzle that had been missing an important piece. They got into a rhythm, complimenting each others movements.  
  
  
  
They continued for an hour, oblivious to the world around them. Only paying attention to what they were feeling, wanting to make that feeling grow. Leiawyn felt herself losing control and as her body tensed, both partners reached their high together.   
  
  
  
There the two lovers laid, their bodies covered in sweat, breathing hard. Leiawyn rolled over onto her side and felt Eomer do the same. He hugged her to him, breathing in the scent of her, making a memory of the smell. He knew he could never make love to anyone but Leiawyn for the rest of his life.  
Leiawyn felt numb all over, but in a good way. She had never felt so tired in her life. Yet she felt more alive than ever before.  
  
  
  
"I love you Leiawyn." Eomer whispered still out of breath.  
  
  
  
"I love you, too. That was amazing." Leiawyn rolled over to face him, her face glowing in the candle light. "Can we do it again?" A smile grew on his flushed face.  
  
  
  
"As you wish my love." Eomer kissed her and they started their intimate dance all over again.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: That was my first time writing a love scene so please let me know if it was horrible. 


	13. To Whom She Belongs

A/N: Sorry about the delay! I think I just needed to recover from the last chapter! LOL! Here we go again. Also I plan on continuing the story past the books so we still have PLENTY of chapters to go!  
  
*Also checkout Everlong's incredible Eomer/Lothiriel story "Sunset on the Plain"*  
  
  
  
Tara: You liked the chapter! Yea!! Especially the suicide thing, I was worried that people would think it was stupid. Thank you again!!  
  
  
  
Welsh-dragoon: yea! It was nice! Don't worry I have off days all the time.  
  
  
  
JadeGoddess: I'm relieved I'm not the only one with love scene problems!  
  
  
  
Everlong: It was intense wasn't it? From your woooohoooooo I gather you liked it. Here's my update now, hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Leiawyn, Lou, Denemor and my crazy plot!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Leiawyn woke up on her stomach with Eomer's arm draped protectively over her back. She smiled as she thought back on the night before. It was the most important night of her life and she wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. She knew that her actions would have repercussions, since a woman was only to be intimate for the first time on their wedding night, but Leiawyn didn't care. She couldn't even picture marrying anyone but Eomer, and she knew if he died in battle then she would never marry.  
  
  
  
Leiawyn was laying in the bed with her eyes closed when she heard a loud noise outside the door. Eomer's arm left her back quickly and reached over the side of the bed, picking up his sword. Leiawyn felt the heat of Eomer's body leave her as he stood, stepping into his pants and pulling them up. He tossed Leiawyn his shirt and she pulled it over her naked body. Eomer took her arm and pulled her off the bed onto the floor.  
  
  
  
"Stay here and don't make a sound." He handed her his dagger. "If anything happens use this."  
  
  
  
Leiawyn nodded and watched Eomer walk silently to the door. He pressed himself against the wall as the knob on the door turned. A figure walked cautiously into the room, looking around carrying a sword. Eomer didn't move as the intruder continued to search the room for something. Leiawyn was peeking around the bed when the figure turned in her direction.  
  
  
  
"Leiawyn? There is no use hiding you know I will find you." A voice rang out, a familiar voice.  
  
  
  
Eomer left his spot on the wall and came up behind the intruder. "When you find her you will find me also!"   
  
  
  
Eomer slammed the person into the wall, pulling down the curtains, allowing bright sunlight to fill the room. Leiawyn watched to two men wrestle until she saw the intruder's face.  
  
  
  
"Denemor? Eomer let him go! It's Denemor!" Leiawyn stood up and walked over to where Eomer had the other man pinned to the floor.  
  
  
  
"That name means nothing to me! Who is Denemor?"  
  
  
  
  
"My brother." Eomer looked up at her amazed.  
  
  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
  
  
"Yes her brother! Now get off of me you barbarian!" Denemor's muffled voice demanded.   
  
  
  
Slowly Eomer released his hold on the man. Denemor stood up brushing himself off glaring at the barbarian in front of him. His threatening stare was interrupted when Leiawyn raised the dagger towards him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"It's good to see you too." He looked at her, then Eomer. "What is going on here? Why are both of you half way naked? Why are you only wearing HIS shirt Leiawyn?"  
  
  
  
"Now Denemor, it's not what it looks like." Leiawyn tried to explain. Once she gets rid of Aragorn now she has to answer to her brother. She knew her brother's punishment would be worst then anything Aragorn could think of.  
  
  
  
"Oh really? And what does it look like? When I ask you a question I want an answer. Why do I have a feeling that something went on last night, that should have only happened on your wedding night?" Leiawyn hung her head in shame, she didn't think the repercussions would be this soon. " Do you realized you have just ruined any chance of a good Knight of Gondor taking your hand in marriage? You have just dragged our family name through the mud!" Eomer could remain silent no more.  
  
  
  
"Ranger! I suggest you change your tone of voice right now. You have no right to speak to her in such a way." Eomer had picked up his sword from the ground and held it at his waist.  
  
  
  
"You need to stay out of this, you lowly horseman. How dare you take my sister's honor! I should kill you right now to restore some of her dignity. Maybe if I tell people you took my sister forcefully, then a Knight will still have her." Denemor grabbed Leiawyn's arm started to pull her towards the door, when Eomer stopped him with the tip of his sword against Denemor's neck.  
  
  
  
"Lowly horseman? You are the lowly one here, for I am Eomer King of the Mark. Now let your sister go if you wish to take another breath. She will not marry a Knight from Gondor, she will marry the King of the Mark." Leiawyn let out a yelp as her brother's grip on her tightened.  
  
  
  
"I am her brother and she will marry whoever I say. I will not have her marrying some Rider from Rohan, she will marry her own kind. A knight from Gondor, who will hopefully see past the trash she has become." He switched arms and grabbed Leiawyn's bandage, making tears spring to her eyes, and causing her to drop the dagger. "Isn't that right sister?"   
  
  
  
Leiawyn nodded giving in. She had forgotten how horrible her brother was. When her father was alive and with the Rangers, Denemor treated Leiawyn as his personal maid and would give her beatings if she misbehaved. Once her father died he took his place with the Ranger's and Leiawyn was able to breath freely without fear for once. Now he had found her and she had no choice but to do as he said. By Gondorrian law, she was to obey her brother until she wed who his saw fit, or until he died.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Eomer. It is the law." With one final jerk, Leiawyn was pulled out of the room and dragged down the hall.  
  
  
  
Eomer ran after them with anger in his eyes. Law or no Law, no one was going to take Leiawyn from him. Not as long as there was breath in his body. Denemor had just dragged Leiawyn outside when Eomer struck. He surprised the two, and pulled Leiawyn from Denemor's grip and pushed her aside. He punched Denemor in the face as the two fell to the ground. For the first time Eomer's temper was full force, and it was a terrifying sight. He was giving the Ranger a beating that would kill most men, blood pooled on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Leia? What is going on?" Lou appeared next to her friend and watch the spectacle that had caused a large crowd to gather.  
  
  
  
  
"Denemor and Eomer. Denemor tried to take me, and Eomer…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Eomer go in for one final blow. Her brother maybe horrible but she wasn't sure he deserved to die.  
  
  
  
"Eomer Stop!" Legolas grabbed the man of the Mark and pulled him off the man he was about to kill.  
  
  
  
"Let me go! He deserves to die!" For such a lean and gentle looking person, Legolas sure did have a strong hold on Eomer.  
  
  
  
"This will solve nothing! Let him stand before Prince Imrahil to be judged!" Legolas felt the Rider relax in his arms. Eomer was beginning to think clearly again.  
  
  
  
Legolas let him go and the two walked over to where Leiawyn was standing. Legolas removed his elven cloak and placed it on her shoulder. It was then that Eomer realized he was standing in the street shirtless while Leiawyn was ONLY wearing a shirt. Their secret from last night was out now.  
  
  
  
"Yes, he will go before the Prince if that is what Leiawyn chooses." Eomer saw Denemor give his sister a pleading look as two guards pulled him to his feet.  
  
  
  
"No, he will not go before the Prince." Leiawyn walked until she stood just inches away from Denemor's face. "He will go with everyone else to Mordor. He has done nothing good in the twenty years I have known him. Let him make it up to me and Middle Earth. Let him sacrifice his life so others may live."  
  
  
  
"Go to Mordor? I will not. If I go who will keep you from messing up your life any more then you have already?" Denemor asked with blood dripping from his busted lip. Leiawyn could see the fear in his eyes and it gave her pleasure.  
  
  
  
"I will stay with Lou and help care for the injured. The only thing I ask is that the Prince frees me from the law that binds me to you. I want to live a life free to love whoever I chose."   
  
  
  
"That I can do my Lady." Everyone turned to see Prince Imrahil parting the crowd. "As I am the one running the city until Faramir is well, the decision is mine. From what I saw earlier, this man is not fit to care for anyone." The Prince glared at the pathetic Ranger that was before him. "From this moment on, Leiawyn is to live with her friend and help with the injured, until the King of the Mark returns for her. Also, Denemor will no longer be a Ranger. For he is not worthy of such a title."  
  
  
  
The bell in the city rang, telling everyone that it was already well past three in the afternoon. The crowd broke as people went to finish the final preparations before the men left for the battle. Leiawyn went back to her room with Lou and gathered her belongings. She was to go and stay at Lou's until the fate of Middle Earth was decided, and would not reside in the Tower anymore. When the two women returned to the street only Legolas, Eomer, Prince Imrahil, and a few knights remained.  
  
  
  
"We will escort you to your destination. Then we will say good-bye." Eomer held out his arm to Leiawyn and she took it. "I'm afraid that when we part today it will be the last time we see each other. There will be no time for good-byes tomorrow."  
  
  
  
The small group walked down the street until they reached Lou's home. Leiawyn said good-bye to Legolas and thanked the Prince for freeing her from Denemor. Finally it was time to tell Eomer good-bye.  
  
  
  
"You better behave yourself while I'm gone. There is something I want to give you." Eomer reached into his pants pocket and pulled something out. "This was my mother's and when she died I received it to give to my future wife. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you Leiawyn. When I return from this fight, will you make me the happiest man in the world by allowing me to be your husband?"  
  
  
  
In his hand was a delicate silver ring with a horse shaped violet stone in it. Leiawyn smiled and shook her head. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you." Eomer slipped the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her.  
  
  
  
"I better go. Lou keep an eye on her, she is a handful." Eomer and Leiawyn kissed once more. "I love you."  
  
  
  
"I love you, too." Leiawyn smiled as he walked away joining the others. This time everything felt right. She knew it would all work out and everyone she loved would return. "Come on Lou, we have some people to tend to." The two friends entered the house and began to help people, doing their part to save Middle Earth.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A/N: This chapter just felt out of place. Oh well the next one will have the out come of the war. 


	14. The Outcome

A/N: Sorry I'm being all slow I was going to have this chapter up Friday, but FF.net was down. It worked for everyone else last night except me, So here it is I hope you like it! Sorry about the asterisk but it is the only way I could get spaces between paragraphs!  
*  
*  
*  
Everlong: We have a wedding in our future! I'm sorry I took so long to update, please don't let my purse holding secret out!!  
*  
*  
*  
Welsh-dragoon: You better update your story soon! I'm getting very impatient, and I will have to go read your bio now.  
*  
*  
*  
JadeGoddess: I went back awhile ago and rewrote some of my story and I added a brother. So you might not have read the new stuff. Sorry if I confused you!  
*  
*  
*  
Arwen: Yea! You enjoyed it! I just felt like it was an odd chapter for some reason. I think I just wrote it so that Eomer could fight shirtless!  
*  
*  
*  
O: Welcome new reviewer!! I totally see the whole Arwen thing, but I also think that Leiawyn would want Aragorn to be with a human who matched his personality better. Don't worry though Arwen comes back and Leiawyn finally gets to see Aragorn and Arwen together and will know that the two of them are meant for each other. Her brother was suppose to be nice, but then that chapter happened and he just seemed like he would be angry and possessive of Leiawyn and worried about her disgracing him. I was going to have an ex-boyfriend instead of the brother, but the brother idea just worked for me somehow. I'm glad you were able to experience some Eomer-loving, even if you do love Leggy and Aragorn more.  
*  
*  
*  
Disclaimer: I own Leiawyn, Lou and all MY ideas.  
*  
*Also check out Everlong's Eomer Fic, "Sunset on the Plain". It's amazing and great!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*  
*  
*  
Leiawyn was in the hot, back room of the make shift hospital cleaning bandages and bedding. Over the past few days, she had learned how to clean and suture a wound and get blood out of almost any fabric. Taking care of the sick and wounded was the hardest work Leiawyn had ever done, but it was also the most rewarding.  
*  
*  
*  
"Leia? You have another busy body wanting to speak to you." Lou said as she walked into the hot room.  
*  
*  
*  
"Another? Tell her I'm busy. Also tell her my business is my own."  
*  
*  
*  
"Will do Captain." Lou saluted as she left.  
*  
*  
*  
Leiawyn stopped folding the pile of clothes before her, and pulled her damp hair off her neck. Word of the incident with Eomer and her brother spread. Now every time she turned around a town busy body, mainly widows, were trying to tell her what she can do to repair her reputation. Everyone knew what she and Eomer had done that night. Leiawyn knew if Eomer was still there everyone would leave her alone, but since he was gone and would probably never return, everyone thought she had ruined her chance of being wed. Lou and Eowyn knew that if Eomer died Leiawyn would choose to live a life of solitude over marrying anyone else.   
*  
*  
*  
Leiawyn had visited the House of the Healing to see Eowyn shortly after Eomer left. Leiawyn had not visited her since then because it seemed that a certain Steward of the City was smitten by the Lady of Rohan. The two often strolled through the gardens alone, and nothing would please Leiawyn more then Eowyn finding true love in someone other than Aragorn.  
*  
*  
*  
"The busy body said the sooner you begin to court a decent man, the sooner you will salvage what is left of your reputation." Lou's voice shook Leiawyn from her thoughts.  
*  
*  
*  
"Do they have nothing better to do then try and salvage my reputation?" Leiawyn began folding the clothes again, with anger.  
*  
*  
*  
"Well, since the, and I quote, 'rather delectable blond elf' has left, you are their main concern." Lou helped her friend fold.  
*  
*  
*  
"Legolas? Delectable? They are really some odd women. I guess he is ok in a tall, pale, ugly, annoying way. I prefer my men tall ,dark and handsome." She gingerly began to twirl the ring Eomer gave her around her sweaty finger.  
*  
*  
*  
"You forgot royal. Remember Eomer is king of Rohan now and you will be queen. I always knew it would be you who would steal the heart of a King. I almost had a Steward once, but he left me for this stupid quest thing." Lou looked at Leiawyn with a sad expression. "I only hope that it turns out different for you. I hope Eomer comes back alive."  
*  
*  
*  
"So do I. Though I have many doubts about this marriage. How can I be a queen? What if his people hate me? I'm sure they want someone from Rohan to be their queen, not some peasant from Gondor. Eomer and I met under strange circumstances, I'm sure once everything goes back to normal he'll realize he made a mistake. We moved way to fast. Lou, we said I love you after two days of knowing each other!"  
*  
*  
*  
"So what does that matter?" Lou put the folded clothes off to the side, and grabbed some more clean ones. "Love knows no boundaries. Isn't that what your mother told you? Time does not matter to love, when it is ready, it is ready. Your just scared that your going to lose this amazing thing in your life, like you've lost everyone else. You won't lose him Leia. He loves more than I've ever seen in my life. You are his world, and once his people see that they will love you too."  
*  
*  
*  
"Your right I am scared. However, now is not the time to worry, we have men to tend to. I just wish this would all be over, they have been gone for four days with no word." Leiawyn picked up a pile of bedding and Lou did the same. Together the young women went back to their daily chores.  
*  
*  
*  
**************************************************************************************  
*  
*  
*  
It was the seventh day since Leiawyn said goodbye to the people she loved, and she was bored to death. Lou and her had taken care of everyone that was hurt and now they had nothing to occupy their time. Only a few men remained at the house and they were easy to care for. Leiawyn decided to walk to clear her head. As she walked through the city she thought of how much she will miss it if she moves to Rohan. Leiawyn grew up in this city, this land, and had never been outside of it until she left to find Aragorn. That one journey had changed her life.   
*  
*  
*  
After an half hour of walking, Leiawyn saw she was at her secret wall again. She climbed up the stairs and sat down on the edge of the wall, taking in the beauty that laid before her. Even through the cold and darkness that filled the air, Gondor was breath taking. The last time she was in this spot her heart was full of despair and she planned to die, now she felt content. Even though she did not know how everything would turn out, she never felt so sure of her future before. Pulling Eomer's cloak tighter to keep warm, Leiawyn gripped the wall as she felt it tremble under her. The air seemed warmer and it felt like the world had let out a sigh it had been holding in for a long time. The clouds lifted and Leiawyn stood with the wind blowing in her dark hair. The city broke into song and the darkness that weighed on the land was gone for good.  
*  
*  
*  
"Leia! Did you feel that? A change in the air!" Lou shouted up to her friend and watched as Leiawyn quickly descended the stairs.   
*  
*  
*  
"I know! They won, I can feel it in every fiber of my being. They will all come back." Leiawyn grabbed Lou's hand and they ran to the House of the Healing. "We must tell Eowyn!"  
*  
*  
*  
Once they reached their destination, the stopped at the sight before them. Standing on the wall, engaged in a passionate kiss, was Eowyn and Faramir.   
*  
*  
*  
"Well, I don't think we should interrupt. They look, uh, preoccupied." Lou smiled at the display of affection. "I wonder if she shares the same values as her brother? If so I think her and Faramir will have a rather fun evening, don't you agree?" She nudged Leiawyn in the ribs.  
*  
*  
*  
"Hey! I resent that comment! You better take it back!" Leiawyn turned to face her friend.   
*  
*  
*  
"No can do. What's done is done." Lou eyes got wide as Leiawyn charged her.  
*  
*  
*  
The two young women chased each other throughout the city, laughing and shrieking. Anyone who saw the two couldn't help but smile, for it had been a long time since pure laughter was heard in the City of Stone.  
*  
*  
*  
**************************************************************************************  
*  
*  
*  
Two days later a Rider appeared at the front door of Lou's house, before sunrise. Leiawyn walked up in her nightgown and Eomer's cloak to see what was going on.  
*  
*  
*  
"Lady Leiawyn, I have come here to take you to King Eomer in the fields of Cormallen. I was to bring Lady Eowyn but she has chose to dwell in the House of the Healing. Will you come with me? I can not return to the King empty handed. "   
*  
*  
*  
"Yes I will come. I desire to see the one I love, but I must make myself presentable first. Please come in and have some food while I get ready." Leiawyn opened the door wider and let the Rider enter.  
*  
*  
*  
As Lou was busy flirting with the young man, Leiawyn headed back to her room. She found a silver dress in her closet and slipped it on. She pulled the sides of her hair from her face and pinned them back. Not bothering with a sword or shoes, Leiawyn secured Eomer's cloak to her once more and went back to the main room. The Rider stood when she entered and thanked Lou for her hospitality. He led his future Queen to his horse and helped her up, then took his place behind her. The Rider rode stiffly for the three hour ride, he knew Eomer would have his head if he thought he made a move on Leiawyn.   
*  
*  
*  
Leiawyn felt the Rider's arms loosely holding her on to the horse, and his deep breathing. She had to keep from laughing out loud at the fear the Rider felt. She knew he was terrified that he would do something that would result in Eomer killing him. After three hours the horse stopped in a small clearing just outside of the Field of Cormallen and the Rider helped Leiawyn off.  
*  
*  
*  
"I am to leave you here. Eomer will arrive shortly." The horse left and Leiawyn was alone in the woods.  
*  
*  
*  
"I must have died in the battle, because I see a vision of beauty that cannot be explained in our world, standing before me." Eomer's rich voice came from behind Leiawyn, and she spun in her heels.  
*  
*  
*  
"Eomer!" She ran and threw her arms around his broad shoulders pulling him close.  
*  
*  
*  
"Leiawyn, my love." Eomer closed his eyes as she entered his arms. It was a feeling he hoped he would never have do without. "I almost forgot just how well we fit together."  
*  
*  
*  
"Don't you ever leave me again for war Eomer. I can't bare the thought of you never returning." Leiawyn took a deep breath and let Eomer's scent fill her nose, she loved the way he smelled.  
*  
*  
*  
"It is all over now. Sauron has been destroyed and he will never dwell in our lands again. The only thing we have to worry about is us." Eomer played with a strand of Leiawyn's hair.  
*  
*  
*  
"And how you will survive being separated until your wedding." Aragorn said as he stepped into the clearing.  
*  
*  
*  
"Aragorn!" Leiawyn pulled out of Eomer's grasp and embraced Aragorn. "What do you mean separated?"  
*  
*  
*  
"Well, since you two are going to wed, it is only right that you court properly until that date." Aragorn let Leiawyn go. "Eomer and Eowyn will leave next month for Rohan, and you will stay here. You and Eomer are allowed to see each other within the walls of the city until he leaves. He should be gone for a few months then he will return to take Theoden's body to be buried. We will go with them and when we arrive in Edoras then you two shall wed."  
*  
*  
*  
"A few months! Did you hear that Eomer?" Leiawyn couldn't stand the thought of being in Gondor while Eomer is in Rohan for months. "Eomer?"  
*  
*  
*  
"Yes I did. It is the agreement we made. Leiawyn you and I have gone about our relationship the wrong way. I want at least something to be proper, and that will be our wedding." Eomer took Leiawyn's hand. "I have heard that your time in the city was difficult because of our night together. I don't want our wedding to be something else for people to give you a hard time about."  
*  
*  
*  
"You will be the Lady of my house when I take the throne, until you leave for Rohan. You will take lessons from the Ladies in waiting on, music, history, sewing, how to run a house hold and everything else it takes to be a proper Queen." Aragorn explained as the three of them headed back to the main part of camp.  
*  
*  
*  
"Great I can't wait." Leiawyn walked a little ways behind the two men as they talked about her future. Leiawyn was happy that the two had made up and the slapping incident was behind them, but their new concern for her future was making her worried. She could tell these next few months were going to be very long!  
*  
*  
*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Review please! 


	15. A Visitor

A/N: I am sooo sorry it has taken so long for me to update. Things have just gotten very stressful at home and this story was a casualty of that. My dad was deployed to Saudi Arabia a month ago and then three weeks ago my boyfriend was deployed to Iraq. I'm sorry for the delay and hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner. Once more the spacing is messing up so I have to use asterisks.   
*  
*  
*  
*  
Everlong: Things get very interesting in this chapter so who knows if there will be bliss at all. If there is I promise lots of babies maybe blonde maybe not. Thank you for keeping my secret safe.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Welsh-Dragoon: Tall, dark and handsome is the only way to go! I understand about the review thing, I could review anything for days!  
*  
*  
*  
*  
JadeGoddess: I think your onto something…..we get to meet a nice little trouble maker this go-round. She has her eyes on a certain king from Rohan…   
*  
*  
*  
*  
Arwen: We are going to see if Leiawyn has what it takes to be Queen. Also if she can handle such a strict life, especially when she meets her rival.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Bean02: Thank you for your kind words! I'm relieved that Leiawyn has become less Mary-sueish. Having you review my story and saying you like it is just amazing because your story is incredible and I'm just wowed by your words.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Jenna: I know your review is not a flame, but I know that the review you said wasn't one, was a flame. In my eyes a flame is anyone who says anything along the lines of "Your story sucks and you should give it up.", "Take this story off of FF.net it has no business being here." or "When you get a REAL plot and write a REAL story then come back." To me those are flames so all the reviews that said that in anyway, shape, or form, are flames. I can take criticism, I'm listening to what you say because you are not telling me to pull my story, nor are you analyzing it to pieces. As time goes by I reread my story and add to it so in time details will grow. As for the love triangle, you jumped the gun on your review because it starts now.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Disclaimer: I only own Leiawyn, Lou, and anyone else you don't recognize.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
I highly recommend Everlong's story "Sunset on the Plain" and Bean02's story "Those We Love". Both incredible Eomer/Lothiriel stories.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*  
*  
*  
*  
My Dearest Love,  
*  
*  
*  
*  
The months have gone by slowly and I fear I may parish. I have lessons everyday from breakfast to lunch, and after those I sit with Aragorn to learn how to run a city properly. Though I am always surrounded by guards and ladies-in-waiting, in my heart I feel truly alone since you are not here.  
Shall I ever want to have a moments peace, I know that will never be. From the moment I wake until I return to sleep, I am surrounded by no less than 4 people. I would give anything to be alone to think of only you. I am sorry to end my letter here, but I am needed by Aragorn to meet a new visitor.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
With all my heart,  
Leiawyn  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Leiawyn rose from her desk sealing the letter, and Celandine was at her side in an instant. As the two women left the chamber, two guards and another lady-in-waiting joined them. Leiawyn handed the young woman her letter to Eomer and she quickly departed to find a messenger to deliver it. The small group entered the hall where Aragorn resided. As she got closer, Leiawyn noticed a woman standing before the king.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"Ah, Leiawyn. Please come here, there is someone I want you to meet." Aragorn stood and took Leiawyn's hand has she approached. "This is Prince Imrahil's daughter Lothiriel ."   
*  
*  
*  
*  
Leiawyn bowed politely as she eyed the fair woman in front of her. She was so beautiful it was sickening. "Lothiriel, this is Leiawyn, future queen of Rohan." The smile on the princess's perfect face disappeared.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"The future queen of Rohan? My father told me that Eomer was not courting anyone." She looked at Leiawyn critically.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"He is not courting anyone, that is true. He is betrothed to Leiawyn. They are to be wed when we return his uncle's body to the Golden Hall." Aragorn let go of Leiawyn and turned to a messenger who had entered the hall. The two women stared at each other trying to size the other one up. "I'm sorry to do this but I have a meeting to attend. I want you to show Lothiriel around, Leiawyn. She will be in the chamber next to yours so why don't you start there."  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Leiawyn kissed Aragorn on the cheek. "Of course. I'm sure we will have a grand time." Aragorn smiled and the two women turned to leave. Leiawyn and Celandine walked a good five feet in front of the princess. She wasn't sure why, but Leiawyn felt that this woman was a threat and she wasn't going to let her get close to her.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
**************************************************************************************  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Three hours later Leiawyn was ready to pull her hair out. She had given Lothiriel the tour of the tower and of the city and it had been a nightmare. The Princess spent the whole time saying how much prettier her city was and how many more expensive things they had. That wasn't even the worse part. The worse part was the endless questions about Eomer. How did they meet? Why did he leave her here? Was she sure he is coming back? Is there any royalty in her back ground? Leiawyn made sure to give the shortest uninformative answers possible. Eomer and her relationship was no ones business, especially not Lothiriel.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Leiawyn finally had a second away from the annoying princess. Lothiriel had gone off to find Arwen to speak to her about being a queen. Leiawyn was standing on her balcony looking at the beautiful city when she felt someone come up from behind her.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"Hello Legolas. I haven't seen you in a couple of days." The elf step forward and placed his hands on the railing their skin touching.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"I have been busy getting to know my friends without the threat of war. They are all very different when they are relaxed." He glanced at the young woman next to him and saw the worry in her eyes. "Yet, you are not relaxed. What is worrying you? You are to marry the man you love in a few months. The Middle Earth is safe. You should be bursting with joy."  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Leiawyn turned around and leaned backwards on the railing. A gentle breeze kicked in and her dark hair danced around her face. "I was but today things changed. I can feel it and it bothers me."  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"The princess. She worries you right? I have heard her guards talking and she came here with a hidden motive. Your fear is justified, she came here in hopes of meeting Eomer and marrying him." Leiawyn let out a sigh and Legolas continued. "It seems her father forgot to mentioned that Eomer is to marry you. I met the girl and from what I can tell she will stop at nothing to get what she wants."  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"Great. I guess I should send Eomer my ring back." Leiawyn twirled it around her finger.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"What? You must be joking. I cannot believe that you would be willing to just give up without a fight." Legolas stood in front of Leiawyn and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have nothing to worry about. Eomer loves you and only you. He can love no one else."  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"Look at her Legolas! She is beautiful and she is royalty! As I am neither! She is everything any man could possible desire!" Leiawyn shook under the elf's grasp.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"Yes, she is beautiful, but you are breath taking. You are beautiful inside and outside. Royalty means nothing to love. And this is not just any man we are speaking of, this is Eomer. His love for you is endless and nothing, not even a beautiful princess could change that." He watched the light creep back into Leiawyn's blue eyes. "Now I suggest we go to dinner before they send a search party to locate you."  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"Lothiriel will be there. I'm not sure I can stand a meal with her." The two left the balcony.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
"Remember, you are not alone. I'll be there as will everyone else. Whatever this princess has in mind to get Eomer we will make sure she fails," Legolas opened the door and let Leiawyn step into the hall. He placed a hand on her arm and stopped her. "Race you."  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Leiawyn smiled for the first time that day. "Your on." With that said she broke into a run, and the whole way to the dinning hall the tower was filled with shrieks of joy and laughter as the two friends raced.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I'm sorry it's soo short but I wanted to get something up until the next chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up in few days. 


End file.
